Tobira!
by kitalin
Summary: .:YAOI:. GonXKillua - KurapikaXLeorio
1. Cap 1

(ADVERTENCIA: Este fic fue escrito en momentos de ocio máximo y por dos pendex pa ke ma parkeas XD Se supone ke es pa reirse... y eso.... Lean )  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic han sido creados por nosotras, pertenecen a Togashi-sensei, y esta historia es sin fines de lucro. "minasuka grita desde el fondo: algún día Killua será mío!!!! OO"  
  
Tobira! By kita & minasuka  
  
Ya era muy tarde, la ciudad se encontraba tranquila... silenciosa... sumida completamente en un profundo sueño. Cualquiera que la viera envidiaría la paz que profesaba, ya todos los habitantes estaban plácidamente dormidos en sus camas, todos excepto dos adolescentes...  
  
- Killua... nos van a regañar por llegar tan tarde - dijo el más bajo, de pelo negro y ojos almendra.  
  
- Lo sé, pero primero pasemos a ver si la tienda de chocolates aún está abierta :3 -  
  
- Pero si ya pasamos a una tienda hace dos horas y compraste muchas golosinas!!! –  
  
- Pero en esa tienda no habían sr Choco robots!! –  
  
- Está bien... pero es el último lugar que veremos... --Uu-  
  
- Y si no tienen? Hay que buscar hasta encontrar!! ò.ó -  
  
- Ya es pasada la media noche... no creo que hayan muchas tiendas abiertas... –  
  
- Mira!! O-FER-TA!! OFERTA DE SR CHOCO ROBOTS!! QUIERO TODAS LAS CAJAS!! =3 -  
  
El chico albino arrastró al otro, tomándolo de la muñeca hasta una tienda que decía "Abierto las 24 horas" y que además tenía un gran letrero, el que acababa de leer Killua.  
  
- Después de esto nos vamos!! -  
  
- Seeh, seeh... ¬¬U- De pronto se quedó atónito frente a la tienda... una...una... - Distribuidoraaaa!!! =3, quiero todas las cajas!! -  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde ambos muchachos salían de la tienda con un gran bulto a sus espaldas, unas cincuenta cajas cada uno, para ser exactos. A lo lejos vieron como una de las trabajadoras removía el cartel que anunciaba la oferta.  
  
- Podemos irnos ya??? –  
  
- Cfado (boca llena ¬¬), pefo cuifa mif cafas- dijo, dedicándole a Gon una mirada asesina òó –  
  
- Sí, sí, lo prometo U - "Killua me llega a dar miedo cuando se trata de chocolate..."  
  
Después de caminar por un buen rato (y con unas cuantas cajas menos que "desaparecieron sospechosamente") llegan al hotel.  
  
- Vayamos por el ascensor . -  
  
- Está bien... no creo poder llevar todas estas cajas y además subir los quince pisos... - suspiró.  
  
Y mientras, en el hotel en que se hospedaban, un muchacho rubio discutía con otro, moreno y más alto que él. Parecía que el tema era serio... (Sí, como no ¬¬")  
  
- No puedes ser tan idiota!!! –  
  
- Que tiene de idiota!!?? Yo pienso todo lo contrario!! –  
  
- Tú no piensas! y ese es tu problema! –  
  
- Ah si?? Pues ellas pensaban todo lo contrario, especialmente después de saber que soy doctor –  
  
- Y además abusas de tu profesión para llevártelas a la cama?! -  
  
- Hey!! Cómo sabes tú eso?! -  
  
- Porque estoy en la habitación de la lado!!! -  
  
- Mentira!! De seguro estabas espiando!!  
  
- Quién podría tener algún interés en espiarte a ti?!?! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! –  
  
- Seeh... claro!! Cómo qué?! Cambiar de color tus ojos?! Cuánta emoción!!!  
  
Y así continuaron diciéndose cosas que no vale la pena mencionar... Volvamos con los pequeños en el ascensor... Ya iban por el piso número 10.  
  
- No vas a guardar chocolate para después?? –  
  
- Pof sufuefto que fí, pov efo dejé 50 cafas para defpués =3  
  
- ... -"me preguntó si serán suficientes..."  
  
De pronto se quedaron a oscuras... el elevador hizo un sonido que no les gustó y detuvo su movimiento ascendente.  
  
- Killua... ¿qué pasa? - Gon miraba hacia todos lados.  
  
Killua seguía comiendo y al oír la voz de su amigo de detuvo para observar la... NADA (XD)  
  
- Seguramente se cortó la luz... pero siempre lo arreglan rápidamente =3 -respondió antes de atacar las cajas de nuevo.  
  
- Espero que sí... - dijo Gon acercándose más a su amigo.  
  
- Gon... le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? -  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
De vuelta en la habitación...  
  
- ¡Y además....! - el rubio se vio interrumpido por un súbito corte de luz.  
  
- Se fue la luz... donde andará?-  
  
- Seguramente hubo un corto circuito... debe ser por las latas temperaturas que se han registrado en los últimos días... - explicó Kurapika.  
  
- ¬¬" Nah... la luz se fue y ya!! . Ahora hay que encontrarla!! "-" -  
  
- ¡No es tan simple! - replicó - ¿Qué no ves que las cerraduras son eléctricas? -  
  
- Ouch!! (a lo mas homero simpsons)...mm eso quiere decir que... -  
  
- No puede ser... - murmuró mirando a Leorio como si fuera el ser más repugnante que hubiera visto - ¡Estoy encerrado contigo! - lo apuntó.  
  
- ¬¬" Claaaro, a ti te tocó la mejor parte, pero yo... yo... TENÍA UNA CITA CON SHAINY!!! TTTT ERA LA MAS BELLA DE TODAS!!! Además de estar contigo ¬¬U  
  
- Estoy encerrado con pervertido... -  
  
- Estoy encerrado con un hermafrodita ¬¬ - dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - dijeron al unísono otra vez.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Killua... ya han pasado casi diez minutos y nada... -  
  
- Talvez no pueden... ESPERA!! no pueden entrar!! las puertas también son eléctricas!- suspiró desesperanzado - supongo que tenemos harto tiempo UU  
  
- Sí... supongo... espero que nos podamos entretener en algo U - "rayos... no sé si logre resistir mucho encerrado contigo... no quiero empezar a hablar de más..."  
  
- Mmmm no sé...- "rayos!! no quiero compartir mis chocolates!!" Bueno.... y qué te pareció la ciudad??? - "bien Gon, podrías decir algo más aburrido?!?!"  
  
- .... aburrida - "Ni se te ocurra abrir mis chocolates Gon!!"  
  
- Killua... ¿por qué escondes las cajas bajo tu polera? U - "no tengo interés en tus golosinas precisamente... "  
  
- Eh... pues... ehehehehe U... y a ti que te pareció la ciudad Gon?- "Si cambia el tema..."  
  
- Muy interesante!!, vi cosas que nunca antes había visto!!! -  
  
- Ah... como que? - "como si me interesara" diciendo esto descubrió que no le cabrían todas las cajas dentro de su ropa UU  
  
- Como ese puente eléctrico!! - vio que Killua tomaba las cajas y las amontonaba en una esquina - O ese árbol de 10000 años!!! - ahora el albino intentaba cubrirlas con su chaqueta - O ese lagarto de dos cabezas! - no hubo respuesta - O ESE OVNI QUE CASI ME ABDUCE!!!!! - nada... - O LA TIENDA MÁS GRANDE DE CHOCOLATE DEL MUNDO! -  
  
- Chocolate?-  
  
- No me estas poniendo atención TT -  
  
- Eh... claro... hablaste de un chocolate de 10000 años con dos cabezas que era eléctrico... no? U  
  
- Espero que arreglen esto pronto.... UU -  
  
- Seeeh -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leorio se incorporó y abrió una puerta, y antes de entrar se volteó.  
  
- Ahora si no te pones celoso voy a compartirme... con el baño ¬¬"-.  
  
- Mientras no le muestres tu diploma de doctor para llevártelo a la cama... - le dio la espalda, pero de pronto se dio vuelta y agregó - y quien va a estar celoso por ti?!?!?!?!? -  
  
- Tú lo estás, no sé que te pasa pero te enojas cada vez que estoy con una chica... acaso quieres que te presente a alguien?! òó -  
  
"Sí... eso va a ser... ¬¬" - Me molesta que no te tomes a nadie en serio!! -  
  
- Pues... no es cierto! depende de la persona-  
  
- Ah si???, dime de cuanto ha sido tu relación más larga... déjame ver... una noche???, oh! espera... con una chica te acostaste dos veces, no? - "a veces te colgaría!!"  
  
El más alto lo miró y su cara mostraba un semblante serio.  
  
- Kurapika... qué es una relación seria para ti? -  
  
- ¿Eh?, pues... no sé... talvez estar con alguien por más de un día... o tener un sentimiento más profundo... - el rubio estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, de hecho... se había quedado sin muchas palabras, algo increíble en él.  
  
- Mmmm claro - Leorio se sintió incómodo en aquel ambiente y decidió cambiar de tema – Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¬¬ -  
  
- Acaso te importa? - le dedicó una mirada indiferente y luego desvió sus ojos hacia otro punto de la habitación.  
  
- Claro que no!! Ya me voy! . - y entró al baño  
  
- Idiota... - suspiró el rubio y se sentó al borde de la cama. "¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así?"  
  
Leorio cerró la puerta del baño y suspiró.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de persona es? Apenas si se puede tener una conversación agradable con él-.  
  
Pegó la oreja a la puerta y trató de escuchar que hacía el joven kuruta. Silencio.  
  
- Voy a asustarlo =) -  
  
Abrió la puerta del baño lo más silenciosamente que pudo y observó a Kurapika, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama (juajuajua q CASUALIDAD ¬¬U) de espalda, por lo que Leorio no pudo verle el rostro.  
  
Aún así se conformó con verlo. Nunca había notado la forma en que su cabello caía perfectamente, ni como su respiración calmada llegaba a tranquilizarlo. Ante la última idea Leorio sacudió la cabeza para alejar extraños pensamientos.  
  
"Qué raro... un escalofrío recorre mi espalda..." pensó Kurapika, se abrazó a sí mismo preguntándose por qué sería...  
  
Leorio le observaba atónito. ¿Qué extraña fuerza hacía que se quedara prendado de él y no pudiera dejar de mirarlo? Talvez se estaba volviendo loco, lo mejor sería olvidar la idea del susto y regresar al baño, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció e hizo todo lo contrario, se acercó al kuruta.  
  
Oyó pasos... pero no volteó, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber a quién pertenecían (igual taban encerraos, asi ke era obvio! xD) sonrió para sí mismo, esos escalofríos siempre venían en momentos así...  
  
Se encontraba detrás del rubio, y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Eran amigos, eso lo sabía, pero algo más? Imposible.... o no?  
  
Antes de poder responderse a sí mismo aquella pregunta, dejó de contenerse y abrazó al kuruta por la espalda.  
  
El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó quieto. Podía oír claramente la respiración de Leorio cerca de su oído y sentía su calidez en ese abrazo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué lo abrazaba?  
  
Quería decir algo... moverse por lo menos... darle alguna señal de que el gesto era recibido, pero su cerebro parecía haber perdido el dominio de su cuerpo... Solo sintió un calor en sus mejillas...  
  
- ¿Leorio? - preguntó tímidamente en un una voz que era prácticamente un susurro. Levantó una mano hasta apoyarla en uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué haces? - intentó mirarlo, pero sabía que su rostro reflejaría muy traicioneramente todo lo que sentía, ¿Se atrevía a demostrarlo?  
  
Leorio oyó la voz de Kurapika. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era lo que tenía planeado hacer!! O si? De pronto comprendió lo que sentía y hundió su rostro en la espalda del rubio.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - por más que intentaba explicárselo no entendía que estaba pasando... es decir, Leorio no podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana... ¿O sí?  
  
Al oír aquella pregunta Leorio se quedó sin habla. Ni él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente la culpa era de la oscuridad con la cual no tenía que preocuparse que Kurapika viera su rostro avergonzado por sus acciones.  
  
- No... no lo sé- fue lo único que pudo decir, y antes de que Kurapika preguntase algo más, lo besó.  
  
Sentir esos labios tan preciados sobre los suyos no era algo que esperaba hacer... al menos no en un futuro cercano... Pero ahí lo tenía: Leorio besándolo; Al ver sus ojos cerrados decidió hacer lo mismo y responder el gesto... Lo había anhelado tanto...  
  
Eran suaves, dulces, mucho más de los que alguna vez había probado, pero el comenzar a pensar en él como algo más que un amigo aún le molestaba... después de todo la idea era asustarlo... y al parecer no lo había logrado. Aunque aún cabía la posibilidad, sin soltar a al chico rubio, comenzó a escudriñar la habitación con la vista buscando algún objeto con el que pudiera asustarlo. Pero mientras buscaba recordó algo vital...  
  
No había ocupado el baño!!! maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió la idea de hacerse el chistoso y asustar a Kurapika... que haría?  
  
Aún besándolo Kurapika sonrió, nunca se había dejado besar... pero esto le había gustado... algo había sido diferente... De pronto sintió algo en su "amigo"  
  
- ... - lo observó con detenimiento - y a ti que te pasa? ¬¬" -  
  
Leorio lo miró sobresaltado y al ver como el joven kuruta lo observaba sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder.  
  
- Lo... lo que pasa... ejem... verás U - vio como Kurapika lo observaba con una mirada de molestia y... frustración? y bajó la vista - necesito ocupar el baño UU -  
  
- ... - el rubio se hizo a un lado, entrecerrando los ojos y apuntando hacia la puerta semiabierta - adelante - "me lleva la que me trae! "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Así... pasó rápido una hora... seguida de otra... y otra más... Killua no había hecho otra cosa que intentar esconder sus chocolates y comerse algunos "disimuladamente" (si es que cuenta echarse una caja entera a la boca y gritar: "mira Gon, un unicornio!!!", a lo que lamentablemente el pequeño cayó...) y Gon se preguntaba una y otra vez si no sería una señal de los dioses todo esto de estar encerrado con su mejor "amigo".  
  
- Este... ¿Killua? -  
  
- Mh?- preguntó él con la boca aún llena  
  
- Somos amigos... ¿cierto? -  
  
- Claro - respondió él sonriendo -  
  
- Y nunca vamos a dejar de serlo... ¿cierto? -  
  
- Por supuesto que no òó -  
  
- ¿Pase lo que pase? -  
  
- Seeh... - Killua ya estaba aburrido de tantas preguntas, ¿qué estaba pensando Gon? - qué te pasa?- preguntó.  
  
- Nada... - contestó desviando la mirada - Pero... ¿estas seguro de eso? -  
  
- Si Gon, estoy seguro UU-  
  
- ¿Completamente seguro? - Su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?  
  
- Gon, si tiene algo que decírmelo dilo de una vez, si sabes que siempre seremos amigos-  
  
- Killua... - esta vez lo miró a los ojos - Es que... - se acercó un poco más - Es que tú... - apretó los puños con fuerza - Es que tú me... -  
  
- ¬¬ no te convidaré chocolates, Gon UU- dijo el albino al pensar que lo que su amigo quería hacer era pedirle chocolates.  
  
Una enorme vena palpitante se hizo presente en la frente del moreno.  
  
- ¡KILLUA! - se puso de pie - ¡INTENTO DECLARARME Y TÚ NO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN CHOCOLATE! - se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como intentando evitar que salieran más palabras, o talvez pretendiendo que aún no las decía y así podría detenerlas. "Rayos... ¿¡Qué dije!?"  
  
Killua quedó mirándolo sorprendido - Claro que pienso en chocolate si lo tengo aquí...- pero de pronto la frase que su amigo acababa de decir fue comprendida por su mente.  
  
- ... - Gon se sonrojó de sobremanera y se volteó rápidamente intentado que su el chico no lo descubriera, aunque ya era muy tarde para eso...  
  
- Go...Gon?- Killua se acercó a su amigo, ¿qué había sido eso? Esto de verdad estaba ocurriendo? Mientras se acercaba al pequeño su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo - Yo... -  
  
- No te preocupes! - Gon seguía dándole la espalda - No tienes que decir nada... no tienes que pretender que me correspondes... sé que tan mal está esto... - Cerró los ojos con fuerza - Lo siento... no debí decir nada... - apretó los puños nuevamente.  
  
Killua oía sorprendido las palabras de su amigo - Po... Por qué crees que está mal?  
  
Se quedó de piedra, ¿había oído bien? - Porque... no está bien querer a alguien si esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti... ¿no? - se decidió a mirarlo.  
  
Killua desvió la mirada para aclarar su mente además de que sentía como ardía su rostro, odiaba esa sensación!! Agradecía al cielo la oscuridad que lo ocultaba.  
  
- Al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora -  
  
Gon trató de enfocar lo más que pudo la imagen de su amigo, después de todo, tenía una buena visión nocturna y sus ojos ya casi estaban completamente acostumbrados a la falta de luz... Dio un paso más... contempló el hermoso rostro de porcelana que tenía al frente... ¿Era un tono escarlata lo que veía en sus mejillas?, sonrió... talvez esto iba a estar mejor de lo que esperaba...  
  
Podía verlo en el semblante de Killua, a pesar de los mechones color plata que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos... casi podía observar su mirada avergonzada, la que había podido ver solo una vez antes... cuando por accidente ambos rodaron y se encontró bajo el peso de su cuerpo... ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, el sonrojo en las mejillas del albino... su boca semiabierta tratando de gesticular alguna palabra para disculparse... sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro... Desde ese momento quedo prendado de él, y ahora podía verlo actuar de esa manera de nuevo... ¿Podría ser... que Killua lo correspondiera?  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas ahora? -  
  
Killua lo miró de reojo. ¿Que qué pensaba? Si tan solo supiera..., pero responder eso no ayudaría en mucho, además necesitaba estar más cerca, quería tener más cerca al chico de ojos castaños. Revolvió un poco su cabellera para ordenar su mente. Tomó un hondo suspiro y con su mano tomó delicadamente la mano de Gon.  
  
- Eso... aún no estoy seguro...-  
  
Se sorprendió por el súbito contacto... ¿que no estaba seguro?, eso ya no importaba... ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo... ahora le había dado el pase para lo que realmente deseaba... con ese gesto, ya no tenía escapatoria...  
  
- Yo sí... - con la otra mano acarició su mejilla - Yo... te amo, Killua - cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios en los del chico.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Notitas de las autoras: jajajaj, ia, primero, se supone ke este iba a ser un "wanshú" (One-shoot) pero.... Como verán salió más historia de lo ke esperábamos U hay más... de hecho, ia vams por las 7.000palabra..... asi ke tienen pa rato!!!!   
  
PD: CON EL APAGÓN, QUE COSAS SUCEDEN! "kita y minasuka se van bailando" 


	2. Cap 2

  
  
Cap.2  
  
-----------------  
  
by minasuka y kita  
  
Al sentir los labios de Gon sobre los suyos, Killua deseó haberle convidado chocolate para poder sentir aquel sabor que tanto deseaba sobre el muchacho. Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Gon y respondió el beso. Era correspondido, no necesitaba saber nada más. De pronto Killua se detuvo.   
  
Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Gon? -  
  
Gon lo miró sorprendido y algo confuso - ¿Eh?, supongo que no tuve el valor... no pensé que sintieras lo mismo... -  
  
¬¬ Yo creí que no era correspondido, la próxima vez que tengas algo que decirme, dilo de inmediato ò-ó -  
  
Está bien... - sonrió - Este... ¿Killua? –  
  
Que sucede?  
  
Una hilera de hormigas se está comiendo tus chocolates... –  
  
Ah? .....QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!! MIS CHOCOLATES!! SR CHOCOROBOTS!! YO TE SALVARÉ!!!!!!!! –  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leorio miró desde la puerta del baño al joven que acababa de besar.   
  
'Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice' pensaba para sí, ya que ahora obviamente, tendría que explicar su comportamiento cuando el joven kuruta lo interrogara.  
  
Giró el picaporte de la puerta y salió. Ahí seguía él, observándolo.  
  
Qué decir? No obtuvo respuesta a la pregunta así que guardó silencio, desviando la mirada.  
  
Kurapika se volteó para encararlo, quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza... para poder decir algo adecuado, pero lamentablemente no podía ver a través de él, no era algo que pudiera adivinar con estadísticas o números como siempre hacía, esta era una situación real y necesitaba una acción real.  
  
"¿Una acción real?" se preguntó, "Lo único real en mi en este momento es mi amor por él...", dio unos pasos y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Leorio. Le dedicó una mirada segura y a la vez tímida.  
  
Leorio... yo... -  
  
Leorio sintió como aquella fina mano se posaba en sus mejillas, las cuales comenzaron a arder en aquel mismo momento. Trató de explicar, aunque no tenía idea cómo iba a hacerlo y de sus labios no logró salir palabra alguna.  
  
Tengo algo importante que decirte... escúchame hasta el final y luego podrás decidir libremente que quieres hacer, ¿está bien? - su mirada era profunda.... intensa...  
  
Qué estaba tratando de decir Kurapika? Acaso...? Imposible, imposible!! imposible!! Se repetía mil veces Leorio pero... talvez... nunca se sabe... No quería quedarse con esa duda para siempre así que decidió guardar silencio y asentir.  
  
Kurapika...- pero sus labios no obedecieron y trataron de explicar lo ocurrido, pero fueron silenciados al notar Leorio la mirada en los ojos de Kurapika  
  
Déjame seguir... - el tono del rubio era lo más calmado posible pero había algo más, talvez intentaba ser dulce, pero no era algo propio de él - Escucha... lamento mucho todas las riñas que hemos tenido... en especial la de hoy... tienes razón, estaba celoso...-  
  
Ce-celoso??- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Kurapika celoso? Debía ser una broma!! Eso era una broma!! Ese maldito de Kurapika intentaba vengarse de él por haberlo besado haciéndole una broma!! Como no lo había pensado antes? Y lo peor.... es que Leorio realmente quería que fuese en serio. Además que le había gustado el beso...   
  
Y celoso porqué? - preguntó luego decidido a seguirle el 'juego' a Kurapika  
  
Que no es obvio? - una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios - Realmente pensé que lo notarías... - la mano que tenía en su rostro comenzó a moverse en una suave caricia - Quisiera decir 'me gustas', pero... -  
  
Pero...? Pero que?! Cómo podía demorarse en decir 'pero caíste en la broma!!', mientras más se demoraba, más se torturaba Leorio por dentro, esperando una respuesta totalmente distinta a la que imaginaba. No quería interrumpir a Kurapika, pues sabía que si lo hacía, esta conversación no volvería a ocurrir jamás. Tragó saliva y guardó silencio, esperando las crueles palabras.  
  
Pero... esas palabras significan ya muy poco, si lo que intento es decirte lo que siento... - sintió que su rostro acalorado, otra vez se estaba sonrojando?? - Yo... - su mano comenzó a temblar - Hace mucho tiempo que... - "Vamos... sé que puedo..." se dijo a sí mismo - Que yo... estoy enamorado de ti... -  
  
Cerró los ojos como preparándose para un gran impacto... la ira de Leorio acaso?  
  
Los ojos de Leorio se abrieron de sobremanera. Él... estaba enamorado de... él?? Era realmente una broma esto? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, y abrazó el frágil cuerpo del rubio de se encontraba frente suyo. Había deseado tanto hacer eso, tenerlo en sus brazos y sentirlo tan pequeño, tan necesitado de protección. Cerró los ojos y posó sus labios cerca del oído de Kurapika y susurró suavemente.  
  
Yo también -  
  
El corazón del joven kuruta comenzó a latir más fuerte que nunca, estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho, ni siquiera pudo devolverle el abrazo debido al asombro. ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Le correspondía?  
  
De pronto su cerebro asimiló las palabras que acababan de ser susurradas a su oído, "yo también" y una sensación de felicidad inundó todo su ser, se sintió 'lleno' por primera vez en su vida.  
  
Sin estar muy conciente de lo que hacía, debido a la embriagante alegría que lo controlaba, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, casi infantil, para después arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leorio y besarlo en la mejilla. Estaba feliz, ¿qué más podía decir?, simplemente estaba feliz...  
  
Al oír aquella risa sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y tomando el rostro de Kurapika vio como las mejillas de este también estaban sonrojadas y sentía como su corazón latía también muy rápido, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tan infantil, tan inocente, sintió deseos de estar más cerca de lo que ya estaba de él y lo abrazó mas fuerte, acercando lentamente su rostro. Un beso, eso era todo lo que quería, poder besarlo y abrazarlo sin importar lo que viniese después, pero tenerlo cerca.  
  
Y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del más joven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Observó decepcionado como las hormigas invadían sus chocolates, pero recordó algo: tenía algo mucho más importante en ese momento que hacer. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Gon y le dedicó una sonrisa.   
  
Aquellos chocolates con los que siempre había estado obsesionado quedaron en segundo plano, y se acercó al chico de cabello negro y se dejó llevar por el agradable aroma que despedía. Cuantas veces había deseado hacer aquello!! Posó su rostro cerca del cuello de Gon y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre le subía a las mejillas.  
  
Gon...-  
  
Una extraña sensación se apoderó del cuerpo del más pequeño, ¿qué era eso que le recorría la espalda y le erizaba la piel?, le pareció como una carga eléctrica casi... También podía sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, que extrañamente era muy agradable... ¿Sería a eso lo que llamaban tener "mariposas en el estómago"?, sí era así, entonces podía estar seguro de que estaba enamorado, Mito-san le había dicho que cuando sintiera las mariposas todo estaría confirmado.  
  
Al escuchar la suave voz, algo nerviosa, de su amigo no pudo más que sonreír, le dedicó la mirada más cálida que pudo y respondió.  
  
¿Sí, Killua? –  
  
Hundió su cabeza en aquel hombro aun más. No sabía como decirlo, jamás había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, y menos los de aquel tipo. Además nunca había pensado que fuese correspondido por lo que jamás había 'planeado' la situación. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Gon y suspiró.  
  
No... nada.  
  
El pequeño de cabellos negros correspondió el abrazo, con toda la calidez del amor que sentía en su corazón. Siempre había pensado que el amor puro y verdadero siempre era correspondido, y estaba más que seguro que el suyo lo era, aunque el albino guardara silencio por siempre, él lo sabía.  
  
Killua, no importa lo que digas... todo estará bien... - susurró en su oído.  
  
Apretó fuertemente los ojos, no quería despertar, y al oír las palabras del pequeño se sintió apenado. Qué estaba haciendo? Es cierto que no tenía nada de esto planeado, pero... había soñado tantas veces este momento, no podía arruinarlo, no debía!!  
  
Yo... te quiero, Gon... te quiero mucho -  
  
Dijo suavemente antes de volver a abrazarlo, como para evitar que este momento se acabase. Gon cerró sus ojos suavemente y dio gracias por el corte de luz... de no ser por eso no se habría atrevido a decírselo. Levantó una mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de Killua, su piel era increíblemente suave cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso.  
  
Respondió Killua suavemente al beso y al mismo tiempo acarició el rostro del moreno. No necesitaba nada más para que aquello estuviera completo, excepto talvez un poco más de tiempo.  
  
Intentó decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese gesticular palabra alguna, sintió como el ascensor se movió un poco y oyó ruidos.  
  
El pequeño de cabellos negros se sobresaltó y rompió el contacto físico que estaban teniendo, se sonrojó siquiera al pensar que alguien los pudiera ver en esa situación.  
  
Killua, ¿oíste eso? - preguntó nervioso.  
  
Al oír aquella frase, la sangre subió a su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran y su corazón se aceleró. Menos mal que la luz aun no volvía y no lo molestaba, pero antes de que terminara de pensar eso aliviado, la luz volvió e iluminó toda la escena. Avergonzado desvió la vista. No quería que Gon notara cuanto deseaba el lo mismo, y al sentir como ya se estaban acercando al momento en que abrirían las puerta, decidió que aún no podía terminar aquello, y golpeó el tablero, de manera que nuevamente el ascensor quedara suspendido.  
  
Aún no he terminado... Gon -dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al pequeño y posaba sus labios en los de éste.  
  
De pronto el pequeño se encontró entre la pared y Killua, qué curioso, se sentía como si el albino fuera un lobo y él la inocente oveja que caía en su trampa. Tenía más que claro que no era tan así, pero le gustaba sentirse "acechado".  
  
Sin mayor protesta aceptó el beso, aunque... algo le molestaba... se separó un poco del chico...  
  
Killua... ¿qué pasa si alguien entra? –  
  
Killua decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que Gon hablaba, no importaba que los vieran, o si? Gon se avergonzaba de aquello?? Aquel pensamiento le molestaba y sintió como un sudor frío corrió por su cara.  
  
Gon... eso ya no importa, al menos a mí –  
  
Y diciendo esto, continuó besando al pequeño, aquellos labios con los que siempre había soñado.  
  
Era cierto... ya no importaba... ¿qué tenía de malo besar a la persona que amaba?, además... tenía demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento como para dejarlo por algo tan superficial...  
  
"Gon, lo estas pensando mucho" se dijo a sí mismo y abrazó el cuerpo del albino, dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Killua.  
  
Ambos chicos habían dejado de lado la razón para entregarse mutuamente, disfrutar de la felicidad del momento. Súbitamente algo se remeció... Mejor dicho, toda la cabina se estaba sacudiendo, Gon perdió el equilibrio rápidamente y rodó hasta el otro extremo del elevador, seguido por Killua, que tampoco pudo afirmarse.  
  
Trató de levantarse pero tenía al pequeño sobre sus piernas. Se había golpeado la cabeza además y lo peor de todo.... habían caído sobre los chocolates!! Maldijo su suerte y mientras trataba de incorporarse miró a Gon, quien ahora se encontraba robándose la cabeza.  
  
Estas bien, Gon?- preguntó preocupado- Parece que hemos vuelto a caer. Y luego, como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, añadió - Creo que aún nos queda un tiempo encerrados.... juntos -  
  
Qué bueno - sonrió el moreno - Aunque... podrás sobrevivir sin tus chocolates?? -  
  
Tenía que admitir que estaba cambiando el tema para que Killua no le pidiera que se moviera para poder levantarse, a pesar de la situación, estaba más que cómodo sobre el albino.  
  
Por supuesto que sí... después de todo alguno debe haberse salvado!! No podemos haber caído sobre todos..- observó hacia todos lados tratando de buscar alguno con vida - o talvez sí - agregó desanimado, después de todo no quedaban cajas intactas - Gon... podrías - dijo, levantando la vista para que su 'amigo' viera lo incómodo que se encontraba - podrías... quitarte de encima?  
  
Ah! sí... claro... - "Rayos ¬¬" el pequeño se puso de pie y tendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Killua la tomó (la mano ô-o) y se puso de pie.  
  
Bueno... supongo que otro día iremos a comprar sr choco-robot, verdad?? - miró entusiasmado a Gon - y en una de esas nos quedamos atrapados de nuevo =3.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parece que ya arreglaron el problema... - Kurapika miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación que ahora estaba completamente iluminada - Bueno... creo que ya puedo volver a mi pieza... - agregó con algo de decepción en su voz.  
  
Si... - Leorio soltó el cuerpo del muchacho y soltó un pequeño suspiro "Bien Leorio! Es la forma perfecta de acabar todo!! Y todo lo que sufriste pensando en su reacción y lo dejas irse así no más?! Idiota!!". Se reprochaba a sí mismo mentalmente, mientras veía como el joven de cabellos rubios se separaba de él y se dirigía a su habitación. Sintió como su cuerpo se movía sin que él lo ordenara y tomó del brazo a Kurapika, evitando que este se fuera - Espera!!... No... no te vayas...-.  
  
El corazón del kuruta empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que saldría por su boca en cualquier momento. Estupefacto se volteó para mirar al moreno, que tenía sus mejillas de un intenso tono rojizo, ¿acaso Leorio estaba sonrojado?  
  
¿Eh?, ¿quieres que me quede? -  
  
Leorio asintió nervioso, mientras se acercaba a la pared donde se encontraba el interruptor y apagó la luz.  
  
Podemos... pensar que la luz aún no vuelve - dijo, mientras se acercaba a Kurapika y tomaba su mano - verdad?  
  
Supongo que sí... - Kurapika dio un paso, haciendo nula el espacio que había entre ellos y acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho - O podemos pensar que realmente quieres pasar esta noche conmigo... –  
  
Su piel se erizó al sentir al más joven decir aquella frase. Sonrío. ¿Quién habría imaginado aquella faceta de Kurapika? El que siempre estaba serio... los cortes de luz realmente habían afectado algo en él.  
  
No tienes idea - respondió al tiempo que lo abrazaba  
  
Leorio... – su rostro se sonrojó completamente, había dicho eso para fastidiarlo, ponerlo nervioso... no imaginó que reaccionaría así... - ¿D-de verdad quieres q-que me quede? –  
  
Por supuesto... - afirmó - es que acaso tú no quieres?- Agregó. mirándolo a los ojos. Qué estaría pensando Kurapika en aquel momento?  
  
La pregunta le retumbó en los oídos, ¿quería?, ¿no quería?, maldición! tenía que responder algo... claro que quería quedarse con él... pero si lo hacía, ¿no sería como cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que Leorio había estado?, no quería ser solo una aventura más... pero si se iba... ¿no pensaría que no estaba interesado en él?  
  
La mirada de Leorio estaba puesto en su rostro aún sonrojado, podía sentirla quemándole la piel, intentado adivinar sus pensamientos... ojalá lo pudiera hacer, así se ahorraría la explicación...  
  
Se seguían mirando..."Tengo que decir algo... vamos... ¡cualquier cosa!" se repetía Kurapika, pero de sus labios no salía sonido alguno "Este es el mayor tiempo que alguien ha pasado sin hablar... ¡¿Qué digo?!"  
  
El silencio seguía inundando la habitación, y Leorio se estaba asustando. Es que acaso Kurapika no deseaba estar con él? O talvez... la broma!! Era verdad!! Aún podía estar jugándole una broma... pero haber llegado tan lejos? Qué demonios era lo que esperaba para responder?  
  
Pudo notar como el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, ahora entendía del todo la expresión "se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo", tenía que decir algo!! y rápido!!!   
  
Eh... – "Vamos, vamos!!! cualquier cosa servirá!!" - JUGO DE ALMEJA! -  
  
......Eh? - Leorio se quedó un momento procesando la información antes de soltar una carcajada. Seguida de otra y otra y otra, y en menos de 10 segundos se encontraba riendo.   
  
Kurapika se sintió aliviado de que se riera, y de hecho, pronto se contagió del ataque de risa del moreno. "Suerte que logré cambiar el tema..." pensó. De pronto Leorio se puso serio.   
  
Jugo de almeja? ¬¬x - miró extrañado a Kurapika.   
  
Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De un momento a otro la tensión se había desvanecido por completo, pero aún así no todo estaba claro. Y luego, estirándose dijo:  
  
Entonces... –  
  
Entonces... - miró hacia el techo... luego a la ventana... después al suelo... y aún no encontraba algo que decir - ¿Qué? - sonrió de manera inocente.  
  
Pues... supongo que me iré a dormir- agregó, desviando la vista, y acercándose al interruptor de la luz con la intención de prenderlo - Es algo tarde, ¿verdad?  
  
Espera! - detuvo la mano de Leorio de manera instintiva, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡aún no tomo una decisión!, y de pronto lo entendió, esa era la forma que su inconsciente le transmitía su deseo - Si quiero estar contigo... - su mano comenzó a temblar por los nervios - pero... –  
  
Qué... ¿pero qué?- Leorio se dio vuelta y observó como el más pequeño temblaba totalmente - Te sientes bien? Recuerda que soy doctor, puedes decirme n-n.  
  
Kurapika sintió que una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza y empezaba a palpitar...  
  
ESTOY BIEN!!! - Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse para continuar - Pero... necesito saber algo... –  
  
Qué cosa? Traje mi botiquín por si acaso, así que estoy preparado n-n –  
  
NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON TU BOTIQUÍN!!! TE DIGO QUE ESTOY BIEN!!! -   
  
Kurapika se sentó al borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil hablar con alguien?, solo tenía una simple preguntita que hacer....  
  
Eh?? E-esta bien!! No te enojes! - Intentó calmarlo Leorio. Se sentó al lado del otro, aún sin comprender porqué se había enfadado, y tomando delicadamente la cabeza del joven kuruta, la apoyó en su hombro - Entonces... que pasa? –  
  
Se sorprendió por el gesto... pensó que era algo demasiado especial viniendo de él... de súbito todas las veces en que lo había llamado "bruto" se le vinieron a la cabeza como una serie de "flash-backs". Sonrió para sí mismo y dejó descansar completamente su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.  
  
Solo quiero saber... - cerró los ojos - ¿Soy más importante para ti que todas esas chicas? -  
  
Leorio se sorprendió por aquella pregunta. Pero que demonios pensaba Kurapika? En algo debió haberle afectado el corte de luz, pues por todo lo que había hecho él, acaso no era obvio ya?  
  
Por supuesto que si - respondió totalmente seguro - o acaso crees que esa tal Shainy me importa mas? ¬¬  
  
No lo sé... te quejaste de perder la cita con ella - sonrió aliviado - Bueno... si quiero quedarme - levantó un poco el rostro - ¡pero! –  
  
Y ahora... que?! –   
  
Qué?! que era aquello por lo que Kurapika dudaba tanto?! Finalmente Leorio comprendía aquella frase de 'mata-pasiones' y realmente no le estaba gustando nada.  
  
¡Pero... - el rubio retomó la oración - te advierto que solo me quedaré a dormir! - hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "dormir", mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Leorio se decepcionó un poco. "Después de todo no había hecho TANTO efecto en el rubio aquel   
  
Apagón" pensó para sí mismo. Pero no importaba, después de todo, estar cerca del más joven era   
  
lo único que necesitaba.  
  
Y luego asintió, y besó la mejilla de Kurapika  
  
Sonrió satisfecho. Era todo lo que quería, estar seguro de que era especial y dejar en claro que no se iba a entregar tan fácilmente... "Al menos... no por ahora...", rió por lo bajo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notitas de las autoras: weno, aki tamo de nuevo con el según do cap.... En verda, me disculpo por el cap anterior, taba pésimamente escrito u.u pero tenganme paciencia... ke soy nueva en esta pag y es complicado subir historias... weno... pa mi si! Soy lentita XD y... ah si! Tengo ke decir algo ke no habia dicho antes, encontre la clasificacion perfecta pa este fic: "P.W.P.": Plot... What Plot? (Trama... que trama?) jajajaja, perdon por no advertirlo antes U iap...   
  
y ahora... voy a responder la pregunta de oro!!!! Jajajajaja, ke sgnifica tobira!!! XD bueno... les digo ke tobira significa "puerta", y sip, es la cancion ke cantan gon y killua y tb en otra versión kurapika y Leorio... ahora... el porke del titulo? Jajajajajaja, para explicarlo tendriamos ke remontarnos a una noche no hace mucho tiempo... kita toma su actitud de "esto va para largo" jajajajaja, digamos ke eran las 6 de la mañana y tabamo con minasuka en el pc... y no es ke nos hubieramos levantado temprano a escribir... mas bien.... No dormimos esa noche U y weno... decidimos subir la historia... pero de pronto nos encontramos con ke no teniamos titulo! Asi ke io dije: tobira! =D minasuka me miro no muy conevencida y io empece a decir cosas como: "si!!! Porke todo pasa por culpa de las puertas! Ke no se abren! Y por eso pasa todo...." Y minasuka taba tan dormida ke me dijo ke weno XD  
  
con respecto a en ke tiempo de la serie esta ambientado.... Nunca lo pensamos! XD digamos ke.... En la ke ute kiera! =) jajajajajaja , weno... y la ultima pregunta... la ke me dejo mas pa dentro... jajajajaja, ke es hermafrodita!!!! (minasuka estalla en carcajadas) hermafrodita es.... Bueno... cuando se tiene ambos sexos... digamos un sexo indefinido, algunos animales son asi... y a veces, humanos nacen asi, por algun problema de formación, ke se io... la cosa es ke tienen ambos sistemas reproductores y en la actualidad, cuando alguin nace asi, se puede extirpar uno y kedarse normal.... u.u uf.... Iap, el asunto es ke minasuka me molesta porke io amo a kurapika y eia dice ke es mina ¬¬ filo.. ese es el tema... me alargue mucho con esto U ia deben tar mas ke aburridas.... Gracias por lo reviews!!! Y por su apoio!! (de verda sirve! Nos importa! =) y sigan leyendo! Eso XD 


	3. Cap 3

- Bueno, y ¿cuál es el plan?, ¿seguiremos conversando toda la noche o ya tienes sueño? -

- Pues... no había pensado en ningún plan- mintió. Claro que había 'inventado' un plan!! Pero Kurapika acababa de arruinárselo - Aunque tengo un poco de sueño...-

- Oh... no sé porque pensé que ya habrías planeado algo - dijo con un tono irónico en su voz, miró hacia el reloj que había en la habitación - Pues sí es muy tarde... deberíamos dormir - de pronto recordó algo - Killua y Gon... salieron hace mucho... –

- No lo sé... se habrán quedado jugando en algún lugar... o cualquier otra cosa - Respondió impaciente Leorio, quien luego agregó - y no planeaba nada!!! Quien crees que soy?! -

- Espero que estén bien... ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlos? - el rubio hizo caso omiso a lo "ofendido" que se mostraba Leorio y se puso de pie.

- Espera!! - exclamó Leorio tomándolo del brazo - ellos pueden cuidarse solos, además... yo... quiero dormir – continuó nervioso.

- Mm...- Kurapika miró algo indeciso hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar al muchacho -

Está bien... - se sentó - ¿Y ahora qué? -

- ¿Ahora? - Leorio dio una mirada rápida a la cama - ¡Ahora a dormir! -

- Bueno... ¡Pero ni se te ocurra intentar aprovecharte de mí! – el rubio le dedicó una 'mirada asesina'.

- Ya te dije!! - respondió fastidiado - Aunque si te da uno de tus arranques!!

Kurapika se sonrojó a más no poder - Yo no tengo arranques!!!! - gritó y se fue al otro lado de la cama - Tú eres el pervertido aquí!!! - Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta que traía - No yo!!!- dijo para terminar y movió la colcha para entrar en la cama, dándole la espalda

al moreno.

- Y eso de recién, que fue? - preguntó con un tono de ironía.

Y luego se metió a la cama junto a él, dándole la espalda.

- Buenas noches - dijo, mientras buscaba la mano de Kurapika, hasta que la encontró y la apretó entre las suyas.

- Buenas noches - contestó el rubio, Ah! Qué rayos! se dijo y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de Leorio - Mucho mejor... - suspiró y cerró sus ojitos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya es muy tarde... - Gon se restregó los ojos con uno de sus puños y luego bostezó – Me estoy quedando dormido... -

- Tan temprano? Que hora será? – y mirando decepcionado hacia donde se encontraban los chocolates, agregó – si hubieran chocolates sobrevivientes podríamos seguir despiertos ;; -

Supongo... -

Los ojos del más pequeño se cerraron sin que él lo notara, y su cabeza se volvió más pesada de lo que sus hombros pudieron soportar, haciéndolo tenderse en el suelo, dormido.

Indignado, Killua se acercó al cuerpo del más pequeño, y lo despertó a patadas.

- Despierta!!! No me dejes aquí aburrido sin nada que hacer y sin chocolates!!-.

AH!!! – Gon despertó asustado y tras darse cuenta de que había sido golpeado se llevó una mano a la parte adolorida.... (el culo XD) – No tenías que golpearme!!!! No tienes sueño tú también?? –

- No o.o, estoy aburrido!! Hagamos algo para entretenernos!!-.

- .... – bostezó - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Se restregó los ojos una vez más – No veo cómo podríamos divertirnos aquí.... – miró hacia todos lados - ¿Y si jugamos piedra, papel o tijera? – sonrió.

- Podría ser, pero.... No se te ocurre nada más que hacer?.-

- Este... - volvió a recorrer el ascensor con la mirada – No, no se me ocurre nada más.... -

- ¬¬ Mejor durmamos... - dijo estirándose y recostándose.- tú arréglatelas solo.

- No, no, no! – tomó a Killua de los hombros y lo hizo verlo a la cara – Es tu culpa que yo este despierto!! Con tu patada se me quitó el sueño!! Así que ahora tendrás que evitar que me aburra!! –

- Déjame dormir!!! – gritó soltándose y acurrucándose para dormir.

- Bueno.... – se sentó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos – Tú duerme, pero yo voy a cantar... - Tomó aire y comenzó su "canción" - Había una vez un barco chiquitooooooooo!!!! -

- Gon... para de cantar!! - y luego incorporándose agrego – está bien!! Juguemos a algo!! ¬¬

- Sí!!!!, y ya sé qué podemos jugar!!! – sacó un juego de naipes de su bolsillo – Recordé que Hisoka me regaló esto, podríamos jugar a las cartas, no? –

- HISOKA TE REGALÓ ALGO?! Y POR QUÉ?! - dijo con un ligero tono de celos en su voz – ...a cambio de que?-.

- A cambio de que jugara con él – sonrió de forma inocente.

- Jugar....? Qué clase de juegos?! -

- No recuerdo el nombre... Era algo parecido al póquer, pero acá apostábamos prendas... Fue entretenido, aunque no pudimos terminar de jugar porque tuvo que atender otro asunto... - se llevó una mano al mentón en señal de que trataba de recordar.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! JUGASTE STREAP-POKER CON.... HISOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? – exclamó impactado Killua – en qué demonios estabas pensando?? Pudo haber sido peligroso O.O-.

- Eh? Pero si era solo un juego.... ¿Qué podría tener de peligroso? – lo miró confundido - ¿Qué podría haber pasado? –

- N-nada... sólo... - tartamudeó mirando hacia los lados – como sea!! Vamos a jugar cartas??-

- Hm... está bien, ¿Quieres jugar a... cómo se llamaba?, ¿Streap-póquer? –

- WAH?! O.O – exclamó con espanto – N-NOOOOOO!! JUGUEMOS A OTRO JUEGO!! EL SREAP-POKER ES... EH.... HAY MUCHOS OTROS JUEGOS!! MUCHO MÁS... ENTRETENIDOS Y QUE PODEMOS JUGAR MUCHAS VECES -.-.

- Claro, tienes razón, porque si jugamos al otro, una vez que se nos acabe la ropa no podríamos seguir jugando... Eh?, estás bien Killua? –

- S-si... estoy bien - dijo luego de levantarse del suelo, donde había ido a parar después de la frase de su 'amigo' – eh... y... bueno, jugamos o no?-.

- Bueno... pero... ¿qué otro juego conoces? -

- Mmmm ... la verdad... no conozco muchos juegos de cartas... porqué no hacemos uno simple?- y así ganar rápidamente, pensó entusiasmado

- Mm... ¿cómo qué? - Gon sonrió de manera inocente.

- Pues, eh... ya se!!! - exclamó tomando un par de cartas (entre las cuales se encontraba el joker [hisoka xD]), y se las enseñó (las cartas, oiga! xD) a Gon - si tomas la carta equivocada, pierdes =3 -

- Ooh! - (sonido de sorpresa de Gon) - ¡Sí!, ¡Eso suena divertido!, ¿Vamos a apostar algo? -

- A ti – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Eh? – sintió sus mejillas acaloradas - ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Que quiero apostarte a ti... no se puede? – preguntó aún serio.

- ¿A... mí? – su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus manos a temblar - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Pues... que si yo gano tú haces todo lo que te pida-.

- E-está bien... - Lo pensó un momento, miró las cartas que el albino sostenía en las manos y pensó que tenía un 50% de probabilidades de ganar... no estaba nada mal... – Y si no... ¿qué gano yo? –

- Ummmm... que te parece... si te doy un beso?- respondió el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que todo saliera como él esperaba.

- Está bien!!! - aceptó el pequeño inmediatamente ante la idea de recibir otro beso de esos dulces labios (llenos de chocolate n.n)

- Gon...- el albino levantó una ceja al ver como el más pequeño estaba emocionado, pero no atinaba a tomar ninguna carta y solo se dedicaba a observarlas - TOMA UNA CARTA!!!- òó

- ME ESTOY CONCENTRANDO!!! - gritó a su vez Gon y se acercó a la cartas, casi como pensando que talvez si se aproximaba lo suficiente se traslucirían - ............. - "Cuál... cuál?!?!?!"

- Si no eliges una rápido va a ser como que perdiste!! - dijo Killua, harto de esperar e inventando nuevas reglas para su 'juego' - así que apresúrate!!

- Argh.... qué impaciente, así no se vale... ¬¬ - "Será al azar entonces... pero las dos se ven tan iguales..." - TOMO ESTA!!!!! - fue la carta de la izquierda la que eligió, la arrebató rápidamente de la mano de Killua y la alzó, sin verla, en el aire como signo prematuro de su victoria.

Killua lo miró con extrañado, y luego de unos instantes sonrió ampliamente - y... se puede saber cuando vas a verla?-

- ¿Eh? - la sonrisa del muchacho le dio a entender de inmediato que algo no estaba bien... acercó la carta a su rostro lentamente - WAH!!! HISOKA!! O.O -

- Seeeh!!!- Killua se levantó del suelo y tomó a Gon del brazo - ahora... quiero mi premio -.

- No puedo creer que perdí.... estaba seguro que mi instinto me diría cual era la carta ;; -

- Pero perdiste, así que me debes mi premio - contestó con una sonrisa pícara, escondiendo disimuladamente el otro jocker que tenía escondido bajo la manga (xD) Killua - pero... aquí no se puede... es muy pequeño el espacio òó

- En ese caso... podríamos salir ya del ascensor, ya debe estar arreglado o.o - respondió mirando la puerta - De todas formas... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –

- Ya verás –

- Bueno... ¿quieres salir entonces? - la curiosidad lo estaba matando... no dejaba de pensar posibles peticiones que requirieran mayor espacio... aunque desechó rápidamente algunas, el albino era extravagante pero sinceramente no creía que quisiera un elefante de circo... o si?

- Salir? - el albino se quedó pensando un momento. Si salían, era difícil que volvieran a tener un momento... juntos, peor por el otro lado, también deseaba... su premio - Está bien.

- Mm... veamos... - Gon se llevó una mano al mentón mientras observaba atentamente el tablero que minutos antes Killua había destruido. Tras unos instantes de silencio llegó a una conclusión - Tendremos que forzar la puerta n.n -

- Forzarla? - preguntó Killua mientras pensaba "demonios!! porque fui tan estúpido de romper el tablero!! solo porque quería estar con él..." - Muy bien U.U -

- Te cedo el honor..... - el moreno se hizo a un lado con un gesto nervioso, "No quiero que lo del hotel me regañen..."

Killua dio un par de pasos y se acercó a la dichosa puerta, cuando posó sus palmas en el brillante acero se le vino un recuerdo a su cabeza, probablemente todas las veces que tuvo que entrenar para poder entrar a su propia casa. "Pan comido" sonrió para sí mismo y sin un mayor esfuerzo empujó 'suavemente' las planchas metálicas, separándolas por completo e inutilizándolas al mismo tiempo... el cálculo de fuerza no fue el correcto...

- Vaya, eres muy fuerte Killua, casi pasas de largo... o.o -

- Eh... si... creo que me excedí un poco... - dijo, y tomando la mano de su compañero, comenzó a andar - vamos, Gon?

- Mejor corramos! parece que tu estruendo despertó a algunos de los encargados!!!! - el moreno arrastró literalmente a Killua por el suelo hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se encargó de hacer que se golpeara con todos los escalones - Ya casi llegamos a mi pieza! -

- Go-GON!!! - gritaba Killua mientras era arrastrado, intentando captar la atención del pequeño para que lo liberara, pero al escuchar la frase 'a mi pieza' decidió dejar que lo llevaran, después de todo, Gon estaba haciendo todo él solo.

El pequeño se detuvo de imprevisto, provocando que el albino se golpeara de lleno contra la puerta.

- Je, ya llegamos - metió una mano a su bolsillo - Aquí está la tarjeta para abrir - sonrió.

- Esta bien... sólo entremos rápido!! - pidió entusiasmado Killua "Ya verás lo que te espera Gon, ahora especialmente después de como me maltrataste en el camino hasta tu cuarto"

- Vaya, pareces muy ansioso o.o - deslizó la tarjeta por la hendidura y abrió la puerta suavemente - Pasa - indicó, "Me pregunto qué trama..."

Killua entró rápidamente y se sentó en la cama, comenzando a sacarse los zapatos.

- Ahora Gon.... mi premio- dijo mientras continuaba con el otro zapato.

- Un momento!! - se puso de pie firme ante la mirada confusa de Killua - Antes de seguir con esto exijo saber qué tengo que hacer, por que no creas que voy a hacer cualquier cosa!, hay un limite, sabes?! - lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

- Ah si? - preguntó Killua desafiante, arqueando una ceja - pues para que sepas, yo gané la apuesta y aquí no hay límites!!, así que te rebajarás cuanto yo te pida!!, Y lo que quiero ahora - dijo, mientras subía sus pies a la cama - quiero... UN MASAJE EN MIS PIES!!! Ò-Ó

... El tiempo se detuvo ... Una larga pausa ... Un silencio ... Una bola de paja pasó silbando por la escena (las típicas que salen en las películas del oeste xD) ..

- ¿Un... masaje de pies? - lo miraba incrédulo, hasta Gon siendo tan inocente se esperaba otro tipo de petición...

- Uh? Tiene algo de malo? - preguntó Killua mirándolo incrédulo - yo gané el juego, y quiero mi masaje!! Y qué otra cosa pude haber pedido?

- Este... - lo pensó un momento, pero nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza le parecía una respuesta apropiada - ...tienes razón... nada mejor que un... masaje... de pies... -Sin muchas ganas se acercó a Killua, se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó uno de sus pies - ¿Es todo lo que vas a pedir? -

Todo lo que iba a pedir? Podía pedir más de una cosa? No lo había pensado... pero este juego le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba.

- Por supuesto que si!! No será sólo esto, pero debes hacerlo bien!! -

- Mm... - levantó la vista para mirarlo fijamente - Cuando apostamos yo asumí inmediatamente que tendría que hacer varias cosas... pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo, así que... te propongo algo... - en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa audaz - Haré todo lo que tu quieras hasta mañana, pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio... ¿Te parece? -

- Hasta mañana? Pero si ya es de noche!! Además que querrías que hiciera? -

Killua lo miró tratando de descubrir que demonios era lo que pasaba por la mente de Gon, pero, al igual que el momento en que lo conoció, no pudo averiguarlo, cómo lo hacía?

- Eso no importa, podemos quedarnos toda la noche despiertos si así quieres - lo miró entusiasmado para luego ponerse de pie y darle la espalda de pronto - Pero, tienes que aceptar sin saber lo que te voy a pedir - giró un poco el rostro para apreciar la reacción del albino.

Killua lo miró extrañado, y arqueó una ceja. Gon estaba negociando? Pero aún más, omitiéndole información a él? Y cuánto deseaba saber esa información.

- Está bien!, pero no me pidas que te haga un masaje en los pies porque ni siquiera has terminado este!! -

El rostro de Gon se cubrió de sombra repentinamente, dejando ver solo el brillo de sus ojos color almendra y vagamente el movimiento de sus labios.

- No, no es un masaje de pies lo que te pediré... - (aquí vendría bien una risa malvada, algo como: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!) Y súbitamente su expresión cambió a una mucho más aniñada y alzó un puño en aire - ¡Terminaré con este masaje para recibir pronto lo que quiero! -

Killua lo miró sorprendido. Gon realmente ocultaba algo... y fuese lo que fuese, disfruta mucho con sólo pensarlo... qué era?

Luego de unos minutos, mientras Gon aún hacía su labor, Killua decidió romper el silencio:

- Gon... ahora... quiero algo más - dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notitas de las autoras:

kita-chan: YEI!! Aki tamo con otro cap de esta cosa ke parece ke no tiene final XD se supone ke iba a ser wanshú!!! Pero ia vieron ke salio.... XD nos animamos U mm... las hormigas???? No se... salieron.... En este fic too puee pasar XD es coo la dimension desconocia O.o jajajajaja, ia mm... gracias por toos los reviews!! Io tb opino ke kurapika no e mina! E ma lindo el! Muy masculino!!!! 0 jajajaja, ia, eso, y chibi-poio, gracias en especial por los reviews, amigui!!!! XD aioz!!!  
  
PD: no me maten por coo kedo! Minasuka elige donde cortar los caps! =P

minasuka: ¬¬ asi q me hechas la culpa... a mi?! mardita desgraciaa!! xD.. la vdd es q si... los corto YO xD, joajoa pero los tomatazos los recibe kita-chan con mucho gusto. Ademas!! Esta genial q no sea wanshú nn así da entrentencion en momentos de ocio, y ademas... killua es tan lindo!! 0, y no me canso d escribir sobre él!!


	4. Cap 4

No entendió muy bien por qué, pero rápidamente se sintió nervioso y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, miró hacia el suelo y jugó un momento con sus dedos índices.

-Pide lo que quieras... es el trato... -

-Gon... yo - en el rostro de Killua se observaba una mirada suplicante - podrías.... ir a buscar en el ascensor si queda algún chocolate? -

Una enorme gota se deslizó por la nuca del más pequeño.

-Allá voy... - suspiró resignado, era todo parte del plan... tenía que hacer lo que quisiera y así podría cobrar su premio más tarde.

Tratando de no hacer ruido caminó de la manera más sigilosa que pudo, casi en puntillas, ya que probablemente si lo veían que iba a buscar algo al ascensor notarían que había estado ahí recientemente...

Observó nuevamente el desastre que habían dejado y le pareció peor que la primera vez que lo había visto... ¿Cómo Killua se las había arreglado para destrozar tanto al pobre elevador?

Se asomó lentamente y tras comprobar que estaba vacío se adentró en el. Al inclinarse para ver más de cerca la masa color café esparcida en el suelo se dio cuenta de que era incomible, incluso para el goloso de Killua... Lástima... tendría que conformarse con lo que pudieran llevarles a la habitación... "Pero... un momento!, recuerdo que Leorio tenía unas cajas del sr. choco robot de reserva!"

FLASH-BACK

-Killua me da miedo a veces... así que si se llega a enfadar conmigo haré lo mismo que si fuera un perro, solo que en vez de tirarle un filete le tiraré estas cajas de chocolate –

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Por primera vez dio gracias de que Leorio fuera tan exagerado, en esta ocasión le sería de gran ayuda. Salió corriendo por las escaleras y llegó al piso donde estaban las habitaciones que habían elegido, las cuatro muy cerca, por si llegaban a tener un problema. Caminó por el pasillo, primero estaba su pieza, y al lado la de Killua; al frente estaba la de Kurapika y al lado de esa se encontraba la que estaba buscando.

Se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde, pero era muy probable que Leorio aún estuviera despierto estudiando algo y si no lo estaba... bueno, esta era una emergencia, él lo entendería. Cuando llegó a la puerta le llamó la atención que estuviera entreabierta, "Probablemente se abrió sola con el corte de luz" pensó sin darle mucha importancia y se adentró en la pieza...

Killua se había recostado en la cama, luego de que su 'sirviente' fuese a buscar el alimento de su 'dueño'. "Realmente sabe hacer masajes" pensó para sí el joven, mientras se estiraba para luego acomodarse nuevamente. "Me pregunto que otra cosa sabrá hacer... talvez le pida algo mas cuando vuelva =3".

Pasaron unos minutos y el albino estaba ya aburrido de esperar.

- Qué demonios está haciendo Gon? - Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación - talvez fue a robarme mis chocolates ¬¬ -

"Aquí estás!" pensó Killua en el momento que vio a Gon dirigirse hacia la habitación de Leorio. Había sido buena idea seguirlo a escondidas para ver que era lo que hacía, cuando debería haber ido a buscar los chocolates tal y como se lo había ordenado!! 

Se acercó un poco más, cuando Gon comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Ya adentro, Gon notó que la luz estaba apagada, eso era realmente una molestia, ya que se había golpeado con varias cosas solo en la entrada, entre ellas puertas y mesas, así que cuando por fin le pareció ver algo como la cama se decidió a encender la luz, de todas maneras tenía que despertar a Leorio para preguntarle donde estaban los dichosos chocolates. Estaba seguro de que al mayor no le molestaría que interrumpiera su sueño por unos minutos... alzó una mano y... alcanzó el interruptor, iluminando toda la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de Leorio, se acercó un poco más, para ver si ya se había despertado y entonces vio algo que no concordaba en la escena... ¿un bulto amarillo?, no... no era un bulto... era una persona... más bien, la cabeza de una persona... ¿una chica rubia?, no... definitivamente no era una chica... era...

-KURAPIKA?!?!?!?!?!? OO - exclamó Gon asombrado.

Killua escuchó el grito de Gon y se sorprendió... 'Kurapika? Qué acaso ese no era el cuarto de Leorio?', se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego sonrió. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que ya había notado 'algo' entre esos dos.... Se dirigió donde estaba Gon y entró por la puerta que éste había dejado abierta.

El joven de cabellos dorados se sobresaltó ante el grito, lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza, se restregó los ojos un momento, y aún algo adormilado intentó enfocar a los jóvenes que estaban parados al frente de la cama. Tras unos instantes la imagen se hizo más nítida, permitiéndole distinguir los rostros de sus amigos...

-WAAAH!!! OO - se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue a una esquina de la habitación, pegando su espalda contra la pared - G-Gon... K-Killua...... -

-Mmmmm...- fue todo lo que se pudo oír del otro personaje que estaba acostado junto a Kurapika, seguido de - Nunca creí que te movieras tanto en la cama...- y diciendo esto, tomó al rubio del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí - ...sigue durmiendo mejor.

Y diciendo esto volvió a caer profundamente dormido. El rostro del joven kuruta cambió su color drásticamente, lo único que Gon logró pensar es que se asemejaba peligrosamente a un tomate...

-Suéltame!! - gritó de pronto dirigiéndose al mayor. Intentó levantarse rápidamente de la cama...

-Disculpen, no queríamos interrumpirlos, de haber sabido que estaban ocupados no habríamos venido, volveremos en otro momento para que puedan seguir - sonrió Gon inocentemente y se volteó con la clara intención de irse.

De pronto el ruido de voces familiares hicieron que Leorio se diera cuenta que ya no estaba soñando, y que todo estaba ocurriendo en la realidad (si... igual super real xD). Y luego de darse cuenta comenzó a reaccionar, volteó su rostro bruscamente y se encontró frente al rostro rojizo de Kurapika y el de dos 'inocentes' niños.

-Eh.... pues... verán... como ustedes saben..... - carraspeó un poco para tener tiempo para pensar alguna excusa 'decente' - verán, yo soy doctor y... eh... como Kurapika se sentía mal, tuve que... eh.... cuidarlo....-

Poco a poco fue notando q su excusa no era convincente y definitivamente no era 'apropiada'. Se puso a hacer lo que mejor sabía; nada, esperando a que el kuruta respondiese algo.

Pero el rubio estaba tanto o más avergonzado que él, aunque la mirada asesina por decir una excusa tan poco convincente no se hizo esperar. Kurapika miró a Leorio, a Gon y después a Killua, y volvió a mirar a Gon y luego a Leorio, paseó la vista por la habitación y suspiró.

-Creo que no hay nada más que decir... la situación es evidente - cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, respiró hondo -... Me sentía muy mal! y tenía fiebre!! así que vine para que Leorio me diera un vistazo... y... - ¿era su idea o eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza? - es decir... para que me revisara! - no... peor... - ya saben!! porque es doctor!! - ¿por qué la cara de Killua parecía decir "jugando al doctor y el paciente"?

-Claro... pero... en la misma cama? - fue todo lo que preguntó el albino.

Se divertía mucho viendo como incomodaban a ese par, y mucho más al ver sus caras rojizas. Sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y luego, como recordando algo, se dirigió a Gon.

-Gon... que pasó con mi premio?, No creas que lo he olvidado!! Toda la noche! òó-

El comentario hizo sonrojar aún más a Kurapika, (si es ke eso se podia xD) quien ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención, probablemente pensando en alguna manera de explicar la situación sin dar lugar a "malos entendidos".

Gon miró a Killua y sonrió.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado! Lo que tu quieras, toda la noche -

Leorio, quien se encontraba aún pensando en alguna excusa, de pronto oyó la inocente respuesta de Gon, a la cual inmediatamente reaccionó, levantando la vista y dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad (seeeh o.o palabras raras con... migo!!! [migo... washon!! xD]) a Killua, exclamó:

- Toda la noche, eh?, se puede saber que ha hecho ustedes dos durante el apagón? Creo que afectó toda la zona, no Gon?-.

-Ah si - Gon se llevó una mano al mentón, como si tuviera que pensar mucho para decir la respuesta (bueno, le cuesta al niño xD) - Nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, hace poco logramos salir - sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo quedarse encerrado con tu mejor amigo... que en esa situación era "amigo".

-Un ascensor?... Y que hicieron durante todo ese rato?- preguntó más interesado Leorio, intentando hacer que los pequeños olvidaran el tema de él junto con Kurapika en la cama - no hay muchas cosas que hacer en un lugar tan pequeño-.

-Hicimos muchas cosas!!- sonrió Gon entusiasmado, Kurapika lo miró atentamente, talvez algo aliviado de que ya no eran el centro de atención...

Killua se sobresalta ante la respuesta entusiasta de Gon e intenta evitar que hable de más - NONONONO!! LA VERDAD JUGAMOS CARTAS Y ESO!! NADA MÁS!!! VERDAD GON? VERDAD?!!!!!- gritaba, ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro.

-Si! jugamos cartas, pero no sólo eso...- a Gon le brillaban los ojitos - Killua me enseñó un juego que yo nunca antes había jugado! –

-Un juego nuevo?- preguntó curioso Leorio - por casualidad Gon, en ese juego no se apostaban prendas, o si? –

Ante tal comentario el rostro de Killua se tiñó de todos los colores posibles en la escala del rojo, y aunque trató de evitar una respuesta, no lo logró.

-Streap-poker??- inquirió Gon- Killua me dijo se llamaba así –

Kurapika no aguantó más y se largó a reír. Fue tanto que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y apoyarse en la pared.

-Pe-pero no jugamos a eso! - comentó nervioso el albino - verdad, Gon?

-Es cierto, Killua no quiso - el moreno miró alrededor, intentando recordar por qué había ido ahí - Este... ya se me olvidó que venía a hacer U –

-Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! - exclamó el albino, para la suerte de el otro par, pues se habían olvidado de ellos - viniste aquí por mis chocolates, no?! Así te lo pedí!, y como debes hacer lo que te pida, te ordeno que sigas buscándolos -.

-¡Es cierto! - Gon golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño, feliz por haberse 'acordado' - Leorio, necesito que me pases los chocolates de emergencia - sonrió.

-¿Chocolates de emergencia? - preguntó Kurapika, intentando explicarse cómo es que Gon había juntado 'chocolate' y 'emergencia' en la misma oración.

Leorio le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos antes de captar lo que le acababan de decir.

Buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente sacó uno de los amores de Killua de su maletín.

-Aquí están Gon, pero para que—

No pudo terminar la frase, pues un hambriento Killua se los había quitado antes.

-Ahora lo entiendo... - suspiró Kurapika.

-¡Cumplí! - gritó feliz Gon, viendo a un feliz Killua embetunado hasta las orejas de chocolate.

De pronto algo rodó de entre el alboroto que había hecho Leorio con sus cosas, buscando el preciado chocolate.

El objetó llegó hasta los pies de Killua, quien luego de distinguir lo que se encontraba dentro del envase, preguntó aún con la boca llena:

-Y efto..., pada que lo guafdafas? - mientras indicaba una botella que contenía un líquido sin color, con una etiqueta que decía 'VODKA'.

El joven de cabellos rubios se adelantó y tomó la botella entre sus manos, escudriñando la etiqueta con el nombre de la bebida alcohólica. Miró a Leorio con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y una ceja alzada que completaba la sarcástica expresión facial.

-Sí, Leorio, ¿para qué guardabas esto? -

-¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es? - se escuchó la voz de Gon en algún rincón de la pieza.

Intentando, en vano, disimular su nerviosismo, Leorio trató de buscar una excusa para aquello.

-Bu-bue-bueno... eh... verás... lo... lo guardaba si... eh... ah... - sólo lograba balbucear mientras pensaba una respuesta y miraba a todos en la habitación, que lo miraban curiosos - eh... ah... Kurapika... eh... no te gusta el vodka? -.

- Deberías saber que yo no bebo, pierdes tu tiempo - el kuruta le arrojó la botella al aspirante de médico.

Y antes que Leorio pudiese reaccionar, a causa de la decepción, la botella voló por los aires. Pero fue atrapada rápidamente por otra persona, quien miró la botella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo... así que querías emborrachar a alguien, no Leorio? - preguntó Killua, mientras sostenía la botella con una de sus manos - O sólo planeabas usarla cuando estuvieses solo y aburrido?,

-¡Hey!, no van a abrir eso, es ilegal que los menores de edad beban, deberías saberlo, Killua, y además estamos en un hotel donde... - para alivio de los jóvenes el discurso de Kurapika se vio interrumpido por un corte de luz.

Se quedaron a oscuras... Gon acostumbró sus ojos rápidamente a la oscuridad y arrebató la botella de las manos de Leorio para por fin intentar descifrar el contenido.

-¿¡Otro corte!? - gritó exasperado el rubio, abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces, intentado vislumbrar alguna cosa.

- Quién tiene mi botella?! - preguntó un Leorio cegado por la repentina oscuridad, la cual fue luego iluminada gracias a una pequeña fuente de luz.

-Siempre andas con todo tipo de cosas en tu equipaje? - preguntó Killua, mientras iluminaba la habitación con una pequeña linterna a baterías que había encontrado entre las cosas de Leorio - Y ahora que hacemos?

-Aún no me dicen qué es esto!! - alegó Gon agitando alzando la botella - ¿Qué es Kodva? òó –

-Es vodka, Gon - respondió Kurapika (tan lindo el!! ¬) - Es una bebida alcohólica de origen ruso, muy fuerte por lo demás... –

-Ah... ya veo, ¿y para qué ibas a usar esto, Leorio? -

-Usar... eh... la verdad lo tenía ahí para algún festejo o algo - mintió Leorio, quien acababa de procesar una 'buena' respuesta, dentro de lo aceptable. De pronto, tuvo una gran idea y su rostro se iluminó - No les gustaría jugar con esto, o si?? -.

-¿Se puede usar para jugar también? - los ojitos color almendra comenzaron a brillar, fascinados ante la idea de que una simple botella de vodka se pudiera usar para tantas cosas. (Compre vodka, puede embriagar a sus amigos, jugar con la botella, además limpia la casa, hace las tareas, etc, etc, LLAME YA!!! xD)

-¿Jugar a qué exactamente? - indagó Kurapika, no muy convencido de querer saber que pretendía el mayor.

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron de sobremanera, luego de haber captado la idea de Leorio. Si era lo que él pensaba, por supuesto que jugaría.

-Pues... no me dirán que nunca han jugado a 'la botella'? - preguntó Leorio con aire de superioridad, al ver los rostros confusos del resto - Es un juego muy simple!! Además de entretenido!, no Killua? -.

El albino sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. Sí. Jugaría ese juego, con tal que no le tocara ni con el kuruta ni con el doctor, todo saldría bien... tenía un 33% de posibilidades de ganar... no estaba tan mal.

-Es un juego realmente infantil... - bufó el rubio sentándose en la cama - Deben estar muy aburridos... - "O desesperados..." pensó mirándolos fijamente.

-Yo nunca he jugado, ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó el más pequeño, esperando si recibir una explicación esta vez.

Al notar que nadie respondía las preguntas del pequeño, Leorio se acercó a éste y le susurró algo en el oído.

-Pues, verás Gon, el juego de la botella consiste en...-

Mientras, el pequeño asentía entusiasmado, ante la mirada cómplice de Killua, quien sólo esperaba que Gon aceptara jugar.

-¡Ahhhh!, ya veo o.o - Gon se sonrojó levemente - ¿Pero que pasa si me toca con alguien que no quiero? –

-Ese es el riesgo, la 'gracia' del juego - dijo Kurapika, hastiado ya del jueguito que ni siquiera había empezado - Simplemente no tiene sentido, es un juego inútil... -

-Inútil? - preguntó Leorio, aburrido ya de la actutid del rubio, quien se negaba a cooperar - Que insinúas con inútil? O acaso tienes miedo?, además yo sé que Gon quiere jugar, no es así?-

Pero eso ya no dependía más del pequeño, pues había sido obligado por Killua a jugar.

-¿Y de qué voy a tener miedo?, si se puede saber... - respondió desafiante - No tengo problemas con jugar, es algo tan infantil... -

-Ya, Kurapika, no te enojes... solo juguemos, será divertido - sonrió Gon, aunque de todas maneras, él sabía que estaba obligado a jugar, la 'sutil' mirada de Killua le recordaba el trato.

Luego de 'acceder' Kurapika, los cuatro se preparaban para jugar, peor había un problema.

-Cómo se supone que haremos girar esta botella si está llena? - preguntó fastidiado ya Killua, de tanta demora por el juego - Podría romperse... o que sé yo -.

-Fácil, tiren la bebida por el caño - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, como si de verdad esperara que el avaro de Leorio desperdiciara tan buen licor...

-TIRARLO?! - exclamó impresionado Leorio - Estas... estás LOCO?! vamos a tomarlo!! Un alcohol así no puede ser desperdiciado!! -.

-Tendría que beberlo tú solo, Gon y Killua son menores de edad, como ya dije, y está prohibido por las leye---

-¡Yo quiero probarlo! - saltó Gon por sobre Kurapika, interrumpiendo de paso su cátedra sobre las normas con los menores de edad.

-Yo también quiero un poco! - agregó Killua, pues siempre había gustado el probar cosas nuevas.

Leorio sirvió un poco a cada uno y ofreció un poco a Kurapika.

-Y? Vas a querer o no?-.

-¡Claro que no! - exclamó al tiempo que arrebataba el alcohol de las manos del mayor y lo bebía de un trago, bastante discordante, no?, lo que fuera por llevarle la contra...

-Me hace arder la garganta...- comentó Gon.

-Así es normalmente - contestó alegremente mientras bebía su trago.

De pronto, Killua le arrebató la botella de las manos y le sirvió MUCHO más a Gon, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-Te va a gustar - fue lo único que el albino le indicó.

-No te aconsejaría que bebieras tanto, Gon... - dijo algo preocupado el rubio.

-Debo hacer lo que diga Killua! - contestó Gon de manera inocente y tomó lo que le habían servido. Comenzando ya a sentir que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies...

-Muy bien, Gon! - le animaba Leorio mientras veía como Killua seguía sirviéndole cada vez más, y el líquido ya se estaba acabando.

Y a los pocos minutos la botella ya estaba vacía y lista para dirigir el juego. Gon ya se había sentado en el suelo, tenía las mejillas bastante sonrosadas y una expresión no muy inteligente en su rostro; Kurapika intentaba disimular, pero también tenía la extraña sensación de que la Tierra había aumentado su rapidez de rotación.

-Muuuuuuy bieeeen!! - exclamó un 'alegre' Leorio, tomando la botella y colocándola en el suelo - comienza el juegooo!!! -

La botella comenzó a girar. Cuatro pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando fijamente mientras ésta giraba, giraba y seguía girando.

De pronto, la botella se detuvo.

Momento de silencio mientras las miradas descubrían a la persona que la botella estaba apuntando. Kurapika abrió los ojos de golpe, Gon miró atontado.

minasuka: seeeh!! x fin otro capitulo!! A pesar de que Kita kería que terminaramos acá el fic, no fue asi!! Hay tobira para rato!! Además de toooodo lo que han leido aun queda más en estas cabecitas..... mmm si demás.

Vuelvo a repetir, los tomatazos los recibe Kita con mucho gusto, contra su voluntad; a pesar de que YOOOOO corte los capítulos .

notitas de kita-chan: por fin!!! ToT paso harto tiempo esta vez xD, weno, solo quiero decir que minasuka corto el cap, pero coo soy tan wena,,, acepto los tomatazos! =D (hacen bien pal cutis... xD) iap, solo kero contestar un par de cosas... algunos reviews, no todos porke soy una floja! =D ah! Y otra cosa, alguien dijo por ahí ke no metan tanto a Kurapika y a Leorio, adoro a Kurapika, asi ke sueña ke lo voy a sacar ¬¬

**1) Karlita:** gracias por dejar review! Me rio un monton con lo ke escribes! Con respecto a tu pregunta, minasuka y io escribimos por msn, una vez escribimos lado a lado pero no salio muy bien xD.

**2) Maia:** GRACIAS! Te adoro!!! T.T , por favor todas lena esto ke dijo esta niña tan inteligente: "kurapika es hombre! (yaoi, pero hombre)", tomen!! Alguien me apoia!!! ¬¬ gracias de nuevo Maia!

**3) amalla-suu:** agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero Kurapika NO es mujer, NO, NO y NO!!! Y no me vengas con los de los OVAS porke no es cierto ¬¬ y no insistas porke ire a kemar tu casa. Ap, con lo de Gael, bueno, sinceramente no nos interesa, en verda me da lo mismo, porke no tamo escribiendo en serio, apenas si corregimos esto antes de subirlo, asi ke filo.

**4) Hisomu-chan:** gracias por leerlo!!!!, ke emocion!!!! T.T ke bueno ke te haia gustado, y sip, chibi-poio me recomendo tu fic xD, toas nos promocionamos! Je, gracias por tu apoio y a ver cuando sale nuestro poyecto!!!! =D


	5. Cap 5

**Tobira!**

**Cap. 5**

_by Minasuka & Kita_

_----------------------------_

__

__

La cara de Killua puso un gesto extraño. Podría decirse que de repugnancia, al igual que Leorio, quien miraba la botella sin creer lo que había pasado.

-AAAAH NO!! - exclamó el albino - ESO NO!! NUNCA!! -.

Gon miraba con los ojos como platos, ¿Leorio iba a besar a Killua?, mejor dicho... ¿Leorio iba a besar a SU Killua?, eso si que no!!. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué; miró a Kurapika de manera suplicante.

-Bueno Gon, así se juega, en este caso Leorio y Killua habrían tenido que besarse, pero esto era sólo un ejemplo para que lo vieras - sonrió no muy convencido, pero esperando salvar la situación. Gon suspiró aliviado.

-S-si.... era una prueba!!, verdad Killua?, es decir, tú... yo.... no, verdad?, es decir NO! - preguntó Leorio intentando que Killua lo apoyara, a lo que éste sólo atinó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Ajá, sí, ahora todo está más claro ñn - dijo Gon - Así que, es tu turno Kurapika, ¿no? -

-Supongo... - respondió el rubio sin mucho ánimo. Cuando aceptó jugar no se le ocurrió que ese tipo de cosas podían pasar, él sólo quería una excusa para besar nuevamente a Leorio, y lamentablemente ese juego tan infantil era un buen pretexto, pero... ¿que pasaría si salía Gon o Killua?; sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentado apartar los pensamientos, tomó la botella y la giró con fuerza - A ver qué sale... -

La botella se detuvo. El silencio rondaba la habitación oscura, que sólo era iluminada por la linterna. De pronto se oyó un grito de alegría.

-Siii!! - exclamó felizmente Leorio, pero al ver las miradas interrogativas, y especialmente la de Killua (ya que la de Gon era de ebrio xD) que lo veía con una sonrisa sarcástica, cambió rápidamente su felicidad por seriedad - bueno, ejem, así es el juego, y debemos aceptar lo que nos ha tocado-.

Kurapika intentó ocultar la sonrisa furtiva que se había formado en sus labios volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-EnToNCeS aHoRa Me ToCa a Mi!!!! - ( ---- voz de ebrio) Gon se puso de pie y tomó la botella, pero algo salió mal y la giró en el aire, ¿quién le había movido el suelo? ¬¬

-N-no, Gon!! - intentó detenerlo Killua tomándolo del brazo, pero Gon se resistió y terminó cayéndose - GON!! E-estas.... bien?-.

-CrEo Que Si... ¿Y lA bOteLla? - miró a sus alrededores pero no vio lo que buscada, levantó la mano de Killua, pero tampoco estaba bajo ella, levantó un pie, tampoco la había pisado... ¿dónde andaría?

-Mi botella!, Gon!! estás sobre ella!! - gritó Leorio, al momento que levantaba al pequeño del suelo y maldecía a Killua por haberlo embriagado - Ahora como se supone que...!! eh... bueno.. ejem, Kurapika, podrías venir un momento conmigo? Necesito hablarte del algo -.

Kurapika sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda (xD). Se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra, pero antes de seguirlo quiso hacerlo ver lo evidente.

-¿Dónde?, no hay electricidad, estamos encerrados -

-¿En qué momento rompí la botella? o.o - murmuró Gon.

-Es verdad... pero, necesito hablarte de algo... en privado - terminó la frase mirando directamente... a donde creyó estaban los ojos de Kurapika.

Killua se quedó observando al par que hablaba, y luego miró a Gon. Realmente se veía patético de la manera en que se encontraba. Lo tomó de la mano y trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Gon, quien creía seguir jugando comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo y cumpliéndose las leyes de gravedad (por fin algo real en este fic!!! xD) Killua terminó por caer al suelo, sobre Gon y ambos rodaron por la habitación, momento que Kurapika aprovechó para tomar el brazo de Leorio y llevarlo hasta la entrada del baño.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurró.

Y tomándolo de la cintura con una mano, con la otra atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo y lo besó. Y luego, reposando su frente en la del rubio, volvió a besarlo suavemente.

-Eso fue lo que la botella dijo, y debemos aceptar lo que nos toca, no? - agregó después - y el otro... pues... porque tenía ganas o.o -.

-Eres un idiota... - respondió el kuruta en un tono de voz que parecía querer decir algo mucho más dulce, y luego rió despacio.

-KiLlUa!! DaMe La BotElLa!! QuE eS mI TuRnO y auN nO lA gIrO!!!- dijo Gon intentado zafarse del cuerpo del albino.

-Gon! Estás ebrio! reacciona! - le indicaba Killua, intentando evitar que Gon se levantara, eso causaría más desastres - Estúpido! Quién te manda a tomarte toda la bo--- - se cayó. Había sido él. Maldita manía de reírse de la inocencia de Gon, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

-Yo No SoY NinGun BoDrIo, KiLlUa!!! - replicó el moreno, bastante molesto por lo demás, intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien - PaReN El MunDO QuE GiRa mUy ráPiDo!!! - gritó.

Gon cayó al suelo nuevamente, (ke sorpresa ¬¬) y para no variar, el impacto fue contra Killua. Ambos quedaron en el suelo con expresiones bastante mareadas en sus rostros. Kurapika desvió la atención de su 'médico' para mirar a los más pequeños.

-¿No tendrás, por casualidad, un poco de café en tu maletín mágico?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Maletín magico? o.o - preguntó sin comprender la ironía en el tono del rubio - ........ ah... AH?! A qué te refieres con eso? Y sí tengo! Para mis estudios - terminó la frase con un acento de superioridad en su voz, el cual no dio resultado.

-Ajá, si, eso no importa, ¿por qué no le das a Gon a ver si se le pasa un poco la ebriedad? - preguntó de manera distraída, intentado disimular que él también se encontraba algo mareado por el alcohol y que incluso le costaba un poco pronunciar las palabras.

- Seeh... por cierto, no quieres un poco? - preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro - pareciera que tú también estás algo... 'feliz'-.

-¿¿¿Yo???- (no, yo ¬¬) preguntó algo 'ofendido' - ¡Yo estoy completamente bien!, ¡no estoy ebrio! - (primera mentira de borracho...) al decir esto alzó un puño como queriendo demostrar lo sobrio que estaba (no sé para qué, pero lo hizo) y notó como lentamente se iba hacia un costado, ¿por qué le pesaba más un lado del cuerpo? ô.o

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero... - decía mientras detenía su caída, tomándolo de la cintura - no tengo porqué creerte -.

-Aja, ajajajajaja! Kurapika se va para el laaaaaaado! – gritó Gon desde el suelo, apuntando al rubio con el dedo índice y con la otra mano en el estómago, se reía sin poder parar. El kuruta lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Killua miró hacia donde apuntaba Gon y la risa lo invadió. El rubio realmente se veía gracioso en ese estado, pero tenía que admitirlo, él tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, y con el peso de Gon, ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¿¡Y ustedes de qué se ríen!?- gritó ya muy molesto el rubio - ¡No están mucho mejor que yo! -

-Al menos no lo niegan - le respondió el doctor, el cual aún lo sostenía entre sus brazos - o acaso... nunca antes te habías emborrachado, Kurapika?-.

-Primero, ¡no estoy borracho! - (síguelo negando, al final es peor xD) - Y segundo.... ¡no estoy borracho! -

-Eso ya lo dijiste o.o - --- aporte de Gon

-¡Tú eres él que está borracho! - Kurapika apuntó al mayor con un dedo acusador.

-Yo? - la pregunta hizo sonreír a Leorio - la verdad yo ya estoy acostumbrado a embo---, digo a tomar un trago de vez en cuando U -.

-¿De vez en cuando?- el rubio alzó una ceja, lo pensó un momento y tuvo una gran idea - Leorio, VERDAD O CASTIGO!! - terminó por decir, con un tono desafiante.

- Eh? - preguntó confundido el doctor, al mismo tiempo que se oía un ruido seco en el fondo de la habitación. Intentando ponerse de pie, Killua había caído nuevamente. -Verdad... supongo...- terminó de responder.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te emborrachaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios. A lo lejos se oyó algo rodando... Gon también había intentado levantarse... de más está decir que no lo logró.

-Yo nunca me he emborrachado!! - Respondió indignado ante tal pregunta - además... además... está bien!! un par de veces!! Pero... no desde un mes.. o una semana... o... -.

-Si no vas a decir la verdad es mejor elegir castigo - sentenció el kuruta.

-Ayuda! ;O; - se oyó un murmullo a lo lejos, Gon se había intentado parar sujetándose de la cama, pero al final fue peor porque terminó enredado con el cubrecamas y Killua. Los mayores no prestaron atención al llamado de auxilio.

-Gon!! - se escuchó un grito en el fondo de la habitación, proveniente de los labios del albino - si no puedes ni siquiera decir cosas coherentes, mucho menos vas a poder ponerte de pie!!; así que deja de intentarlo!! -

-Bueno!! Desde... eh... ayer... - terminó el doctor confesando su 'pequeño' vicio.

-¡Ja! - Kurapika volvió a señalarlo, pero esta vez era para indicar su victoria - ¡Lo sabía!, así que ahora déjame en paz, porque yo no estoy ebracho...- Algo había sonado mal en eso último...

-Ne, Killua!, existe esa palabra? o.o - desde alguna parte entre el cubrecamas y el suelo salió la cabecita de Gon y sus ojitos curiosos.

-Eh... - Killua se quedó un momento pensando una respuesta - Nunca la había escuchado... debe haber creado un nuevo vocabulario para ebrios o algo así-.

-¿¡Tú también, Killua!?- estalló el rubio apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, se acercó tambaleándose un poco, pero sujetado con 'amabilidad' por Leorio (quien no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación) - ¡Killua, verdad o castigo! -

-¿Verdad o castigo?, ¿no tiene helados de otro sabor?- preguntó Gon desde quién sabe dónde.

-La pregunta es para Killua, Gon- Kurapika lo fulminó con la mirada.

Killua tapó la boca de Gon para que dejase de hacer aquel ridículo (aunque incluso él estaba riéndose de cada pregunta que el pelinegro decía); para evitar alguna venganza del rubio ebrio que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

-Castigo - contestó con seguridad. No tenía ninguna razón para andar contándole cosas al resto.

-Oh... rayos... eligió castigo...- se lamentó el kuruta, no se esperaba eso, tenía una buena pregunta para avergonzarlo... pero, ¿qué castigo? -Loerio, tú sabes de esto, ¿qué castigo se puede hacer? - susurró al moreno.

-Castigo??... la verdad yo no juego mucho a ese tipo de cosas tan infantiles - contestó con aire de superioridad (influencias del alcohol) - pero, no sé... supongo algo humillante, como masajes obligatorios y cosas así - terminó encogiéndose los hombros.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente (también efecto del alcohol...) -¡Killua!, tu castigo es darle un masaje a...- miró primero a Leorio, pero a pesar de lo borracho que estaba seguía teniendo algo de piedad y sentido común (o eso se dijo a sí mismo, porque la verdad no quería que nadie tocara a su 'doctor') así que lo pasó por alto. En un movimiento bastante estúpido apuntó a su persona, pero rápidamente lo desechó, quedando sólo Gon - ...a Gon! –

En ese momento el albino soltó a su amigo para ver si reaccionaba, pero estaba lejos de eso, parecía que iba a dormirse. Para evitarlo decidió que podían jugar a algo, mientras Kurapika y Leorio decidían su 'castigo'.

- No era para que lo tomaras literal tampoco!! - respondió Leorio (o Loerio) - pero si tiene que hacer un masaje, donde sería? Porque yo también quiero uno - concluyó sonriendo a Kurapika-

-Tú no obtendrás nada, Roelio- Kurapika suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a Killua, aun preguntándose donde podría ser el masaje - ¡Tienes que darle un masaje a Gon en... –

-Hey! Porqué no tendré nada?! - después de todo, aunque habían tomado alcohol, el rubio seguía siendo igual de cortante. Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Killua desvió la mirada para volver a centrarla en su amigo que cabeceaba peligrosamente amenazando con cerrar los ojos y caer en el mundo de los sueños, se apresuró y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Muy bien, Gon, a ver si puedes resolver este acertijo - le dijo a su amigo quien se encontraba mirándolo con una expresión de... vacío - el acertijo es así: 'y aunque es considerado grosero, debemos dar gracias al...' -

El más joven se vio realmente intrigado por la adivinanza., preguntándose qué podía ser. Normalmente lo habría descubierto de inmediato, pero en ese estado le costaba pensar. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su mentón para ayudarlo a concentrar, mientras en su cabeza repasaba las palabras... "Grosero... dar gracias... grosero... dar gracias"

-¿Un masaje en las orejas?- preguntó Kurapika al mayor de los cuatro sin muchas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Ya harto dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - ¡Un masaje en la hujeturial! –

-En la hujeturia? Kurapika has tomado demasiado... - reprochó el doctor ante el estado de el rubio - son sólo un par de chicos!! YO quiero un masaje en la hujerujuruturiajua!! –

Gon seguía pensando... y reflexionando... había llegado incluso a filosofar sobre la combustión inherente en los espárragos y la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero aún no lograba la respuesta. Siguió meditando: "Vamos Gon, las adivinanzas riman... Aunque es grosero, debemos dar gracias al..."

-¡No te rías, Alberto! - (ahora si que Kurapika le cambió el nombre xD) – Killua debe darle un masaje a Gon en...-

-¡EL TRASERO! –gritó Gon lleno de entusiasmo.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Minasuka:** porfiiin! uchas que nos demoramos... pero la espera valió la pena... verdad que si? VERDAD QUE SIII? xD. Además que mi compañera aquí se le ocurre ausentarse, así que yo también lE mando un tomatazo n.n. Y... esop 3.

**Kita: **YEI!! D otro cap, hey, me sorprendieron tantos reviews o.o si este fic es puro ocio! xD pero weno, si les gusta... me decidi a responder reviews!! Asi ke... aki van (en too caso, insisto, KURAPIKA NO ES MUJER!!):

**_Chibi-poio:_** amigui!! ;O; gracais por el review! Ajajaja, sip, tan los 4 ebrios!! Genial, no? n.n y ke t parece ahora ke jugaron a 'verdad o castigo'??? no se ke nos dio xD y weno.... Sip, Minasuka corta los caps... asi ke... lo siento n.nU pero... igual tu los ves antes jajaja, asi ke no importa... imagen mental ajajajja, sufre!! ) HELADO!!! Y ANORKIA! D

**_Aoi-Hikawa:_** por ke lo dejamos ahí?? ..U weno... Minasuka corta los caps, y io la dejo porke es una buena tech publicitaria xD jajaja, weno, tomate un café si tas ebria... sirve! N.n (no es ke me haia pasado.... ñn)

**_Xan:_** ke weno ke te entretendia, la idea es reirse y weno... si, io voy a molestar a Minasuka pa ke actualice... ..U y KURAPIKA NO ES MUJER!!!! "" gracias n.n

_**Amalla-suu:**_ si se lo ke es un OVA??? Original Video Animation, no es como si fuera un gran secreto O.o weno, vi los 8 OVAS d G.I. y 4 de los Final, y weno, los del Ryodan me los pasan la prox semana, pero se por fuentes muy confiables que no sale nada sobre ke Kurapika es mujer, y creo ke en el manga lo dejan bien claro, lo has leido??? Porke io hasta el momento no he visto nada de eso... weno, sigue leyendo el fic, bye! n.n

**_Misatito:_** gracias!! Eres una d las pocas ke me apoian! Hagamo un club! ;O; weno... lo d Leorio... era predecible!! xD e un maldito ebrio! xD y... con lo d 'catedras d leies d menores' me referia a ke se ia a poner a dar un discurso sobre la leyes U una manera rebuscada d decirlo... el pto e ke existe ..U eso, sigue leyendo el fic! n.n

**_Rurouni-Andrea:_** te apoio! Yaoi y shonen ai hasta el fin! ;O; weno, no seas floja, deja mas reviews!! D toos son bienvenidos y los cuidamos con mucho cariño n.n ia toi desvariando... debe ser la hora... ke weno ke t guste el fic!! ojala sigas leyendo D

**_Karlita:_** ajajjaja xD gracias por tu review amigui!! ;O; hermANO!! Ajajajja xD weno... esto ia fue muy impredecible, o no??? u.u nuestros caps son toos frekies, weno, ojala t guste U y gracias!! Ven?? KURAPIKA NO ES MUJER!!! Tomen todas!! D

**_Kawaii-Galatea:_** tuuuuu! Jajajaja, ahí ta tu masaje d trasero!!! xD mira ke se hizo bien famoso... Minasuka y io nos reimos demasiado con tu review y io me empeñe en ke iba a salir en alguna parte del fic, y ahí ta!!! Jajajajaja xD para ke veas ke weno ke t haia gustado el fic, sigue leyendo! D

**_Murtilla:_** cuantos años tienen??? Esa pregunta nos causo controvercia u.u después d mucho reflexionar junto con Minasuka, entre divagaciones sobre la combustión inherente en los espárragos y la inmortalidad del cangrejo... xD iegamos a la conclusión de ke... Gon y Killua tienen 14 o 15, Kurapika 19 y Leorio 21 ..U pero no influye mucho en la historia, por eso no lo mencionamos... weno y ia visto, hasta ahí iego el jueguito d la boteia U iap, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo! D

**_Sakurita-chan:_** ke linda! Nos dejaste dos reviews!! D y otra ma pal club d "KURAPIKA ES HOMBRE" gracias, gracias n.n (ia le buscare un mejor nombre u.u) aprovecho para repetir: KURAPIKA NO ES MUJER, xD mis aportes... ah si! La contestación, ke weno ke t haia gustado, y aki ta el séte cap, ojala t guste tb! (pero ke aportiva soy!! )

Ia, y eso fue todo... uf, nunca habia respondido tantos review u.u hasta el prox cap!!!

PD: ANORKÍA!

PD2: imagen mental

PD3: saludos a mis hermANOS!! D

PD4: KURAPIKA NO ES MUJER!!


	6. Cap 6

**Tobira!**

_by Minasuka & Kita-chan_

-¡¡¡¡EL TRASERO!!!!-

-Gon, ¿es eso una sugerencia?- preguntó Kurapika sorprendido por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

-¿Sugerencia?- repitió el moreno algo atontado, miró al suelo como tratando de descifrar un contenido secreto en la palabra y luego volvió a saltar- ¡Diligencia!- sonrió de manera poco inteligente.

-Mm.... un... ¿masaje de trasero? Es una buena idea- sonrió maliciosamente el rubio, planeando su venganza.

-¿Q-QUÉ?!- exclamó Killua sorprendido - UN ¿QUÉ? ¡¡ESTÁS EBRIO, KURAPIKA!! - pero luego guardó silencio unos segundos, y agregó - bueno, pero si las reglas del juego son así... -.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Lucho?-

-Opino que Lucho no me viene ò.o –contestó el mayor- pero sí opino que yo quiero un masaje en mi hojerututjuriuaja!!, al menos, para que hagamos algo mientras ellos hacen lo suyo, y así todos nos entretenemos n.n!!! -.

-Mira Clodoveo, que me estás hartando la paciencia- Kurapika alzó su dedo índice a modo de regaño- Esta es la penitencia de Gon por.... bueno, no me acuerdo, por algo-

-¡Exacto! - apoyó la moción, el albino - es su castigo... o el mío... como sea, HAY que cumplirlo, incluso aunque no queramos -.

-Me gusta el queso n.n - se escuchó a lo lejos, los tres simplemente lo ignoraron.

-Bien, Gon, ven acá y dale el masaje a Killua- ordenó Kurapika.

Pero el amante del queso ni se inmutó ante la imponente voz del kuruta, estaba muy ocupado deleitando su imaginación con varios productos lácteos.

-¡¡¡GON!!! - comenzó ya a hartarse Killua, ¿por qué su 'amigo' no accedía? - ¡¡¡DAME MI MASAJE!!! ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!! -.

-¿Ah?- al fin el más pequeño se volteó a mirar- ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Encantado!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su amigo- Cierra los ojos - el albino obedeció, esperando recibir al fin su anhelado 'masaje de trasero' -¡Aquí tienes! -puso una caja en sus manos -¡MAZAPÁN! -

-¡¡Wiiiii!! ¡¡Mazapán!!- dijo antes de lanzarse a comer el alimento que Gon le daba – ¡¡Pefo Gonf!! ¡¡¡Yo kefía un mafaje!!! –

-¿Qué? ¿Montaje? Yo no quiero montar nada ò.ó –

-¿Montar? AJAJAJAAJAJJAJA- Kurapika estalló en un ataque de carcajadas.

-¡¡Yo si!! ¡¡Yo quiero montar _algo_!! – exclamó entusiasmado Leorio mirando descaradamente al rubio.

-Búscate un caballo- contestó con el mismo doble sentido. (N/A: le decía zoofílico? o.o)

-Ya encontré mi yegua – respondió él en el mismo tono, comenzando a molestarse por la ebriedad de Kurapika (N/A: verdad que el no taba curao n.nU)

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Puedo montarla?- Gon empezó a dar saltitos de emoción alrededor de Leorio con una gran sonrisa- ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?-

-Eso depende de Kurapika – se escuchó la voz de Killua mientras cada vez aparecían más envoltorios de mazapán en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Sí?- se volteó hacia el rubio y lo haló del brazo- ¿Puedo montarla?-

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!- gritó la yegua... cof, cof, Kurapika y golpeó al más pequeño, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, aunque no con tanta fuerza así que se paró rápidamente.

-¿Y mis clases de equitación?- insistió Leorio.

-¡¿Por qué no te metes tus clases de equitación por el...?!- su 'sugerencia' se vio interrumpida por un súbito canto proveniente de Gon.

-¡Caballito blanco! ¡¡¡¡Llévame de aquíiiiiiiiiii!!!! ¡Llévame a la ballena donde yo nacíiiiiiii!-

-¡¡Argh!!!- el kuruta tenía una gran y hermosa vena palpitante en su frente. (N/A: recordemos que se pone agresivo con el alcohol n.n).

-¡¡Gon!! ¡¡Deja de cantar y dame mi masaje!! – gritaba Killua desde algún rincón del lugar – pero si quieres, ¡¡puede ser un masaje acompañado de música n.n!! .

-Tengo, tengo, tengo, tú no tienes nada, ¡¡¡tengo una caña que no pesca nada!!!- continuó su hermosa e ingeniosa canción (derechos a Minasuka y a Lemon Stones ®).

-¡¡Gon!! ¡Para de cantar! – Gritó Leorio – además YO voy a montar a la yegua, no tú, porque es mía-

-¡Nadie va a montar ninguna yegua!- relinchó, digo, exclamó el joven kuruta.

-Tengo tres amigos en un hotel, uno me da alcohol, otro me da como caja, otro es una yegua y come mucha pajaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- (derechos..., mejor dicho, delitos a Kita o.o pero producto de Lemon Stones ®)

-¿Que te doy como qué? – Preguntó Killua, levantando un par de orejas de gato que aparecieron en su cabeza – ¿Estás dando ideas para más tarde?-.

-¡AAAH! ¡NO SOY UNA YEGUA!- esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que Gon voló algunos metros, rebotó con las paredes, el techo y el suelo antes de caer 'inconciente' y con un gran chichón humeante en la nuca. (N/a: pero que agresivo! o.o)

-¡¡HEY!!- reclamó el albino indignado – ¡¡MI MASAJISTA!! ¡¡AHORA NO TENDRÉ MI TAN MERECIDO MASAJE!! TT.TT.-.

-¡Pero Kurapika!, ¿¿y mi masaje?? ¿¿Para cuándo?? – insistía Leorio.

-¡NO TE VOY A DAR NADA!- a este punto el rubio estaba frenético y molesto... aparte de lleno de alcohol, así que hizo lo único que su cerebro fue capaz de idear: tomar un almohadón y estrellarlo contra la cara de Leorio- ¡YA CÁLLATE, RUPERTO!-

Killua por su parte, en un intento desesperado en despertar a su masajista musical, decidió tomarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo.

Leorio recibió el impacto, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, pero se levantó lo más rápido que sus torpes pies pudieron y al intentar tomar un cojín para contrarrestar el ataque del rubio, no encontró ninguno, sólo a un inconciente Gon. Lo pensó por un segundo y a causa del alcohol y de lo que fuese, no le pareció tan mala idea su plan; y tomando a Gon, lo usó como arma contra el kuruta, quien alcanzó a ver el lanzamiento como en cámara lenta e intentó esquivarlo inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás (a lo Matrix ®), cosa que normalmente habría podido hacer sin problemas, pero como no estaba en su mejor condición (y las autoras de este fic están wateando hace rato) chocó con una mesa y el 'bulto' cayó sobre él.

-Hola po, tantas lunas- dijo Gon al despertar sobre Kurapika.

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos lentamente y algo llamó su atención (aparte del wn que tenía encima suyo)- ¡El Genei Ryodan!- sus ojos súbitamente cambiaron a fucsia, (es que bueno... estaba ebrio... o.o) y se abalanzó contra su 'enemigo': una pobre arañita que caminaba por ahí, dejando al levantarse, a Gon inconciente de nuevo.

Leorio fue a salvar al kuruta del grave peligro en que se encontraba, no era cualquier cosa enfrentarse al Genei Ryodan, pero en el camino tuvo que afrontarse a un enemigo mayor: una alfombra que hizo que se tropezara y cayera de bruces en el suelo. Se levantó enfurecido y comenzó a discutir con el objeto inanimado, considerando que ésta no le respondía (obviamente).

Killua se apresuró a ver a su 'amigo-masajista-cantante' ya que aún no habían cumplido sus deseos, y sí, estaba completamente inconciente... O talvez sólo dormido, ya que un hilillo de baba caía de su boca abierta y una burbuja comenzaba a emerger de su nariz.

-¡Te venceré!- continuaba el guerrero kuruta con su importante contienda, ya que estaba jugando su honor en ella- ¡Oh no, mis cadenas no funcionan!- La verdad es que no había problemas con su nen, sus cadenas funcionaban de maravilla, el desperfecto se debía a que estaba atacando al arácnido con los cordones de zapatos de Leorio.

Luego de una ardua pelea, en la cual Leorio dejó sin palabras a la alfombra; éste llegó donde se encontraba el rubio, y con un ágil movimiento de su pierna aplastó al enemigo; en otra palabras, pisó a la araña.

-¡La destruí! – gritó alegremente levantando un brazo en el aire en señal de victoria – ¡Kurapika! ¡¡Ahora me debes algo!! Y puede ser cualquier cosa...-

Lamentablemente su compañero hizo caso omiso a su petición, simplemente sonrió satisfecho y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba- Ah... al fin derroté al Ryodan, voy a dormir- se recostó en la cama y volteó a mirar a un estupefacto médico recién recibido- Ya cumplí mi venganza, ahora podemos estar juntos- por alguna razón sonaba a discurso de novela romántica, talvez se estaba confundiendo con alguno de sus libros...- Ven aquí, Manolo-

-¿Eh? ¿Manolo? – Hasta donde sabía, ese no era su nombre; pero no importaba, después de todo recibiría su premio; y finalmente decidió acercarse a él - Me llamo Leorio – dijo suavemente el mayor, cuando se encontraba junto al rubio – Pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, mi 'rubiales'®-

-¿Pero qué dices, Guadalupe? Yo quiero dormir, aléjate de mí o.o – Y bueno, la ebriedad de Kurapika había alcanzado un punto alarmante, es decir, ¿cuántas incoherencias puede decir una persona en menos de dos minutos? Teniendo en cuenta lo elocuente que era el rubio en ocasiones normales, esto era algo sorprendente.

-Pero dijiste que podíamos estar juntos!! No cambies de idea tan de pronto!! – Leorio estaba despechado.

-Es que ahora no se puede porque no es época de pájaros peruanos- el kuruta meneó la cabeza como si estuviera hablando sobre algo muy serio, aunque su expresión cambió de pronto- Si los castores están alineados con las zanahorias podría ser, pero aún así nos alumbrarían, aunque las garrapatas hibernan y en la antártica la calefacción es buena y no hace frío, así que las marmotas salen a jugar y son felices- Su mirada estaba perdida. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Leorio- Hola po, tantas lunas- sonrió –Mm... ¿Por qué no me das un masaje en la hujeturial, Kurapika?-

-No soy Kurapika... TÚ eres Kurapika- y viendo que el kuruta seguía con una expresión perdida, continuó – YO-LEORIO, TÚ-KURAPIKA, ME EN-TIEN-DES? -.

-No n.n- sonrió ampliamente – Pero estás lindo... ¿quieres darme un beso?-.

-¿C-cómo que no...? ¿ah? ¿Un beso? ¡CLARO PUES! ¡CUANDO USTED GUSTE! – aceptó él contento.

-Bueno, ven aquí- se levantó de la cama, pasó los brazos alrededor de Leorio y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cerró los ojos y al instante los abrió de golpe- Tienes mal aliento, ¿qué tomaste? o.o -

-¡Lo mismo que tú!, así que no creas que tú hueles a alelí -.

-¡¡¡Ya pues!!! – se escuchó una voz molesta del otro lado de la habitación - ¿¿Cuándo piensan llegar a la parte interesante?? -.

(Recordemos que Gon sigue inconciente y Killua está sentado cerca como si estuviera viendo una de las películas que tanto le gustan).

-¿Interesante?- Los ojos del kuruta brillaron- ¡Yo haré algo interesante!- sin previo aviso tomó a Leorio e hizo que cayera sobre la cama. Extrañamente tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, probablemente pensaba que todo era un sueño y despertaría al otro día como si nada.

-B-bueno, Killua – comenzó a decir el médico – estás muy pequeño para ver este tipo de cosas, así que, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con Gon a otro lado?-.

-Porque estamos encerrados – respondió el albino – además quiero ver n.n -.

Gon de pronto abrió los ojos, se incorporó en el suelo y miró a ambos lados- ¿No había una botella por aquí? o.o –

Leorio hizo caso omiso al comentario de Gon, y decidió arreglar la situación por su cuenta. Tomó a ambos chicos y los llevó al baño; cerrándoles la puerta con llave.

-Hola po, tantas lunas- el moreno sonrió mirando al albino y al ver que no había respuesta se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando un objeto que captó su atención de inmediato: el inodoro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lo contempló desde arriba, y en menos de una milésima de segundo su cabeza estaba dentro de él- ¡Mira Killua! ¡Está girando!-

El albino, al ver este comportamiento en su compañero, estalló en carcajadas; ¿Cómo su mejor amigo podía transformarse en un completo idiota por beber? Se retorció de la risa en su lugar unos minutos, cuando notó que Gon no se movía.

-¿Gon? ¡¿GON?! – asustado, Killua se acercó a su amigo ebrio y lo sacó de donde se encontraba.

-Glup o.o – escupió un último resto de 'agua' que tenía en la boca (N/A: esperemos que estuviera limpio! ô.o)- Je, ¿viste cómo giraba?- Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de humedad y de paso salpicó a Killua.

-¡Gon! – el albino estaba enfurecido por encontrarse mojado con la misma 'agua' que su amigo – ¡Ahora los dos estamos sucios! – y mirando hacia todos lados, prosiguió – ahora sólo nos queda ducharnos -.

-Ok, te espero afuera n.n – sonrió inocentemente Gon dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de que Gon pudieses salir (además de que la puerta estaba cerrada n.nU), Killua lo tomó del brazo.

-P-pero... - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – tenemos que hacerlo juntos-.

-¿P-por qué?- Un segundo de sobriedad, la verdad es que simplemente había recordado algo que Mito-san le había advertido: "No hables con extraños o te puedes sacar un ojo" No, esa no era, lo que recordó fue: "No aceptes una invitación a la ducha". El problema era que no se acordaba por qué... Oh bueno, ya adivinaría...- Yo creo que estamos bien así... ¿Para qué nos vamos a duchar?-

-Claro que no estamos bien así, Gon! Además, ¡ni siquiera sabes qué era lo que había dentro del retrete! -.

-¿Dentro del retrete?- Mito-san también había mencionado algo sobre eso: "No metas la cabeza al inodoro o tendrás piojos acuáticos"- ¡No! ¡Ahora tengo piojos!-.

-No creo que en tan poco tiempo hayas contraído piojos Gon... - Killua soltó el brazo de Gon y llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos – además... si te duchas conmigo, tallaré tu espalda – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Pero no quiero!- gritó Gon –Porque... no estoy listo para...-

-¿Para qué? -.

-Tú sabes... para... eso-

-No sé... o.o –

-Para...- hizo una pausa dramática – Para... ¡Lavarme la espalda!-

-O.O... - Killua se quedó un tiempo en silencio mientras procesaba la información obtenida – ¿¿C-Cómo es eso que no estás listo para lavarte la espalda?? ¬¬ -.

-Es que... cuando yo era pequeño... Mito-san tallaba mi espalda siempre... y bueno.... la verdad es que nunca dejó de hacerlo, así que no estoy listo para que alguien más lo haga-

-No te preocupes, Gon – respondió el albino, suavizando su voz – lo haré mejor que Mito-san -.

-Gracias por entender, Killua- tomó la mano del albino- Entonces... acepto-.

Killua sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego de soltar la mano de Gon, comenzó a desvestirse; quitándose la camisa.

Y entonces, pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Leorio llegó a arruinarlo todo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se asomó gritando algo inentendible. Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar carcajadas demasiado sonoras, y era de esperarse, ya que en el rostro del doctor se podían apreciar las marcas de varios golpes y entre ellos se dejaba entrever claramente la huella de una herradura.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! – Gritó enojado el mayor de los tres – VÁYANSE A DORMIR, ¡ES MUY TARDE YA! - y luego, observando el estado en que ambos se encontraban (especialmente el de Killua), agregó – y se puede saber ¿qué era lo que planeaban hacer? -.

-Killua se ofreció amablemente a tallarme la espalda- soltó Gon sin pudor alguno, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Están muy chicos para ese tipo de cosas, además si yo no obtuve nada, ustedes menos!! – exclamaba, al tiempo en que empujaban a ambos chicos fuera del baño.

-¿Cómo es eso que no obtuviste nada? – preguntó Killua.

-Sí, yo también quiero saber, Kurapika dijo que te iba a dar un regalo, ¿qué era eso? ¿Y por qué tienes una marca de herradura en el rostro?-

-¡No me dio nada! – respondió furioso Leorio – ¡El único regalo que me dio fue esta patada en mi cara! o.ó ; ahora, váyanse a dormir, ¡¡es muy tarde!! –

-Pero si ya es de día... o.o – aportó Gon.

-¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Váyanse a dormir!!

-Pero la puerta está cerrada – respondió Killua, indiferente.

Gon no escuchó esto último y fue hasta la puerta, notando que cuando entraron la noche anterior la habían dejado abierta... Una noche de desperdicio...

-Es.... ¡Estaba abierta! ¡Puerta del demonio! ¡Podría haber dormido con Killua en vez de con esta yegua y este amargado!- estalló Gon sin medir sus palabras ni el volumen en que las decía y golpeando repetidas veces la dichosa puerta.

-¿Cómo que amargado?-.

-¿¡Cómo que yegua!?- se oye desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Pero aún puedes dormir conmigo – dijo Killua dirigiéndose a la puerta –después de todo, tienes que obedecerme, ¿recuerdas? -.

-¡No! ¡Eso era en la noche! Y ya terminó, así que el trato se acabó...- se cruzó de brazos y luego se acercó al albino para susurrarle en el oído –Yo cumplí con mi parte, tú me debes algo...-

Killua sintió como el calor le subió al rostro, y al ver a Leorio, quien observaba todo, tomó la mano de Gon, para llevárselo de ahí.

-Está bien, un trato es un trato; pero no aquí, mejor vayamos a nuestra habitación -.

-Bueno... te sigo- Y diciendo eso el albino comenzó a caminar hasta la susodicha, con Gon atrás suyo.

Leorio observó cómo los dos jóvenes se iban, y entró en su propia pieza. Ahí dentro vio como Kurapika seguía durmiendo sobre su cama; y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió dormir a su lado.

_Y en la otra pieza..._

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Gon. Killua se limitó a asentir. El moreno se sonrojó ligeramente y llevó una mano a su rostro, como dudando sobre si debía seguir o no- Bien... lo que yo quiero... es...-

-¿Eeees? – Killua animó a su amigo a que continuara lo que estaba diciendo.

-Es...- cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro -...un beso-

-¿Un beso? – Preguntó incrédulo el albino, sin poder creer que la 'gran petición de Gon' sería un simple beso – Está bien n.n -.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? – Al parecer el alcohol había perdido su efecto inhibidor de timidez, dejando a un Gon avergonzado de pedir cosas nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que no – insistió el mayor, y decidido a tomar la iniciativa, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno – ¿por qué habría de molestarme algo así?, es lo que menos me molestaría, Gon -.

-Porque... no es algo que los _amigos_ hagan normalmente... ¿no?- interrogó con algo de preocupación, quizá debido al miedo que sentía de perder a su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé – respondió seguro – pero nosotros... somos más que amigos, Gon -.

El pequeño sonrió, entendiendo a qué se refería y sin dudarlo eliminó la escasa distancia que los separaba y besó a Killua, esta vez con mucha más seguridad que antes.

Minutos después Gon dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Killua, quien también dormía muy acomodado en la cama y por primera vez, ninguno de ellos fue pateado o mordido por el otro.

............................

Unas cuantas horas después los cuatro hunters despertaban con una resaca que nunca olvidarían, a diferencia de los sucesos de la noche anterior, los cuales estaban completamente fuera de sus memorias. No podían recordar nada desde que Gon había entrado a la habitación de Leorio seguido de Killua.

Gon no se preocupó, ya que despertó feliz de estar en ese lugar y con esa persona.

Kurapika despertó con Leorio al lado, y cuando se dio cuenta de que traía sus cordones de zapatos en la mano, prefirió no saber cómo habían llegado ahí.

Killua no podía ocultar su sonrisa triunfadora, así que poco le importó cómo había logrado despertar así.

Y finalmente, Leorio tenía la mente en blanco hasta que se miró el espejo y notó una extraña marca con forma de herradura, y entonces decidió no preguntar el por qué, ya que seguramente había hecho alguna estupidez el día anterior.

**FIN**

_Notas de Kita-chan:_ Bueno, por razones de fuerza mayor (ah! cuidao xD) va a ser Minasuka la ke responda lo reviews u.u (no ioren por mí! xD) En este, nuestro último cap (Música triste) na... encuentro ke se nos salieron muchos chilenismos xD así ke... si algo no les kedó claro, pregunten n.n. Y... sí, too fue muy estúpido... nos kedamos despiertas toda la noche escribiendo y bajo los efectos d.... no, no le echo la culpa a nada... somos estúpidas por naturaleza!! D (go Minasuka! si lograrás ser estúpida!! io lo sé!!) Y eso, gracias por todos lo reviews... Y mis disculpas a mi amado Kurapika por rebajarlo tanto!! ToT Aclaro akí y ahora ke Kurapika NO es mujer ni yegua... (xD Wena Minasuka!!) Una última cosa! Para terminar, todo esto salió como parodia, pero no aleguen ke estaba OOC, porke el alcohol hace actuar así!! (me contaron... a mi nunca me ha pasado ñ.n) ok, eso, bye bye!!

Para cualkier duda, favor escribir a: 

PD: Kurapika es mío ¬¬

PD2: 'Rubiales' pertenece a Vivi-chan.

_Notas de Minasuka: _Se acabó!! Oh my!! Shoraré T-T; si igual me había encariñado con este fic!! Bueno, es cierto, en este capítulo se salieron los modismos... bueno pero ya saben, la Kita se ofreció a responderles todas sus dudas n.n!!

Y claro, ya que ella me abandona y se va con sus pingüinos, a mi me toca hacer esto de responder reviews, y así aprovecho de hacerme notar... SEEH!! Io también ayudé a escribir este fic!! T.T!! Ya weno, akí goy!!:

**Nuriko-chan: **Yo te apoyo!! Killua le pertenece a Gon!!! (y a unas cuantas ninias más... me cuento entre ellas XD). Al final de este fic queda claro que se pertencen muahuahua ojalá te haya gustado n.n!.

**Murtilla: **Ni yo sé si Killua hizo a propósito la adivinanza... quien sabe, a lo mejor todo era un oscuro plan para conseguir... bueno, eso. Y los dos mayores... no están muy concientes de lo que hacen ellos mismos la verdad, así que fijarse en los otros dos lo veo difícil XD.

**Chibi-poio: **Amigui!! El masaje en el trasero la lleva!! Especialmente si pertenece a Killua... no?? O!! Y como yo soy soberANO, corto los capítulos onde yo kero!! muahauhuahua. Aunque no kedan capítulos para cortar ahora U.U. Ahora tengo pc los fines de semana!! Se viene una pijama ANOsa!! XD

**Xan: **Que weno que te hayas reído con el capítulo anterior, y ojalá te hayas reído más aún con este (al menos ese fue mi caso XD). Y lo de Kurapika... bueno, bueno, no es mujer, pero no es macho recio, eso está claro n.n!

**amalla-suu: **No sé que era eso de que hablabas con la Kita... pero si sé que aquí está la continuación pues!! Ojalá te haya gustado! n.n

**misatito: **Bueno... ahijadita, ahora te pregunto ¿se notó lo ebracho que Kurapika estaba? n.n! Ya no tienes que pedir que actualicemos!! XD!!

**francisca: **que bueno que te haya gustado la historia media rara de este fic, y ojalá también te haya gustado el final!!. Gracias por leer!!

**Rurouni-Andrea: **Que weno que te rías tanto, y ojalá te hayas reído mucho más con este último capítulo!! Porque yo por mi parte, me reí hasta más no poder!!! Gracias por leerlo!!

**Kiomi: **Tu review si salió!! XD. Bueno, este era el último capítulo del fic, así que ojalá te haya gustado tanto como el resto de los capítulos!

**Maia: **Los masajes? Bueno, creo que Killua si quería los masajes, pero por motivos de causa mayor tuvimos que suspenderlos... o censurarlos, como quieran llamarlo, se los dejo a la imaginación XD. Ojalá te haya gustado el fic!

**LúthienTelrúnya: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic!! Ojalá el final también te haya gustado.

**kuruta-girl: **Gracias! Que bueno que el fic te haya gustado!! Espero que el final no sea la excepción!!

**Rei-chan Makoto: **Bueno, hay que admitirlo, un poco raro si es el fic... pero a quien no le gustan las cosas un poco raras?? Además le da un toquecito... especial n.n. Supongo que la Kita te dará la bienvenida a su club, ya que yo al no ser un miembro (XD!) no puedo n.n!!

Ya terminé!! Ooohh si!! Y la Kita se fue y me dejó sola TT.TT; pécora!! XD.

Seeeh!! Aporté!! Hice un aporte más largo en la notitas que la Kita, muahauahuahua victoria para mi n.n!!

Bueno, este _pequeño _capítulo fue el último; esperamos que les haya gustado; y también esperamos que dejen reviews... no sean tímidos!!

Aioz!!


End file.
